To Win a Fair Maiden’s Heart
by The Lord's Fallen Angel
Summary: It's Sakura's 16th birthday and Sasuke and Lee want to have Sakura as their own. But she turns them down because of her secret boyfriend and Naruto is the only person that knows. SakuX? slight SakuXLee and SakuXSask.
1. Chapter 1:Our little secert

**Haha! I'm back and with a whole new story! I hope you guys like this one and I hope it well be as a big hit as Sands of Dreams. But before we start I like to say something.**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT MY GRAMMER!!! **

**I know it sucks and its hard for me, I have disability and it's hard for me to read and spell. And by the way I thinking doing good for someone with a disability. So it would be great if you would leave me alone about it.**

**And if you ingore this some how and send me a letter stilling me my grammer sucks, I'LL SICK MARY ON YOU!!!**

**Anyhow thats all I wanted to say, enjoy the story.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

To win a fair maiden's heart

Chapter 1: Our little secret 

Sakura groaned as she heard her alarm clock go off. She turned it off and sat up, she let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes. She quickly got out of her bed and changed into her clothes and made her way towards the kitchen for some breakfast. She hummed a happy little tune as she made herself some eggs and bacon.

After she finished eating her breakfast she looked at calendar, it was her 16th birthday. A huge smile crept on her face as she rushed over to the counter; she picked up a piece of paper and read it for the thousandth time. She let out a squeal of joy as she huge the paper. Just then she heard someone knock at the door.

"Sakura!"

It was Naruto at the door. Sakura placed the paper back on the counter and rushed towards the door. She opened the door to see Naruto with his goofy grin; he held up a pink and blue present up to Sakura.

"Happy birthday Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura smiled and took the present from Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto, would you like to come in?"

"Sorry I can't, I'm just here to give you your present and take you to Tsunade."

"Alright then, let me take this in and well leave."

Sakura quickly took the present inside her a little apartment and grabbed her keys. She locked the door behind her and headed to the Hokage's tower with Naruto. They decided to walk over on this beautiful day and not waste their chakra. After awhile Sakura notice that they were heading the wrong way and forwards Naruto's favorite ramen stand.

"Naruto I don't think we have time to get something to eat. I'm sure Tsunade is expecting to see us any minute now."

"Don't worry Sakura I know what I'm doing. Oh by the way you have to close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?"

"Yeah, don't worry I well lead you so you don't run into anything, ok."

Sakura thought about this for a moment but did what she was told. Once she closed her eyes Naruto took her hand, he pulled Sakura through the crowed streets towards their destination. She stumbled a few times as Naruto continued to pull her to who knows where, but soon came to a stop.

"You can open your eyes now Sakura." Naruto said as he let go of her hand.

When Sakura opened her eyes she saw all her friends in front of Ichiraku, even Tsunade and Kakashi were there to. They soon shouted surprise as she jumped a little, it was surprise birthday party. After she shook out of her shock she let a huge smile crept up her face. She giggled like school girl and ran over to her best friend, Ino, and gave her a bear huge. Ino hugged her back and soon dragged her over to where Hinata, Kiba, TenTen and Sasuke were sitting.

The party was a blast as they had cake, games and ramen of course, and opened presents at the end. Neji and TenTen gift was a beautiful and fancy fan that had pink cherry blossoms on it, Hinata's gift was a bottle of perfume, Kiba's gift was a book called 'Man's best friend', Shino's gift was $100, Choji's gift was a basket of muffins, which it was hard for him not to eat.

Sasuke's gift was a three silver picture frames that are hooked together with pictures of two of him and Sakura, and one of him, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura smiled when she saw the pictures of her team, they weren't the old pictures back when they were 12 but more updated.

She remembered that day when they took the pictures. Sasuke escaped from Orochimaru after killing his brother. But a few sound ninjas were seen outside the village, looking for Sasuke no less. They took these pictures when Sasuke was free to wonder around the village again. She thanked Sasuke as she set aside the gift and returned back to the other gifts.

Ino's gift was a beautiful pink kimono, Shikamaru's gift was another book called 'The clouds go by," Tsunade's gift was a giant bottle of sake, more like a joke really, Kakashi's gift was a scroll that teaches a new and rare technique and Lee's gift. Well it was more then needed.

His gift was him. For a week he would be her personal servant. And for his first task he would carry all of her gifts for her, even though she told him she could do it, but he said a beautiful blossom like her should never carry anything heavy.

After the party Sakura thanked everyone for the wonderful gifts and started to head home with Lee, who was carrying all of her gifts.

"Sakura!"

She turned around to see Sasuke running up to her.

"Sakura can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure." She looked over to Lee. "Lee you go on ahead and I'll ketch up, ok."

"Sure thing." Lee flashed her a shining smile and took off.

"So Sasuke, what do you want to talk about?" She turned back to him.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?"

Sakura was shocked that her first crush was asking her out. She brushed a few strands of her short pink hair behind her ear as she stared at Sasuke. It has always been her dream that Sasuke would ask her out, but her feelings for Sasuke had died along time go when she and her team rescue HIM.

She then remembered that she needs to get home and get ready for HIM. Because HE was coming for her 16th birthday, well that's what the letter said. She looked at Sasuke again and smiled sweetly at him.

"Sasuke, I'm very flattered that you would ask me out but. I… well… I'm not quite ready for a relationship you see. Sorry."

Sasuke was taken back by her answer but understood.

"Sure I understand. I'll see you later then Sakura, happy birthday." And with that he took off.

Sakura ran off to ketch up with Lee, who was almost at her apartment now. Lee just smiled when Sakura was walking next him now. Once they reached her apartment Sakura quickly unlocked the door and helped Lee in.

"You sure got a lot of lovely gifts Sakura, but I see that you haven't open Naruto's yet." Lee stated.

"Your right I almost forgot his gift." Sakura picked up Naruto's gift and sat on her light brown coach.

Lee joined her on the coach and watches her open the present. Inside the box was a beautiful picture of a cute little raccoon and fox sleeping together under a cherry blossom tree.

"It's so cute. I wonder how Naruto got this?" Sakura asked as she got a better look at the picture.

"It sure is adorable but I wonder what the raccoon means. I get the fox and the cherry blossom tree but the raccoon doesn't make since." Lee asked.

Sakura felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she knew what the raccoon stands for. She placed the picture down on the round coffee table and turned to Lee.

"Lee thank you helping me carrying my gifts back home, but if you don't mind I think I'm going to hit the hay." Sakura yawned.

"Sure thing." Lee got up and started to head for the door. "Umm… Sakura."

"Yes Lee." Sakura walked over to Lee.

"I know I asked you this a hundred times, but would you go out with me?"

"Lee you're a great guy but, I'm not looking for a relationship at the moment. Sorry I hope you're not upset."

"Of course not I can't stay mad at you; I understand that you are not quite ready for a relationship. Well good night lovely Sakura and happy birthday." Lee waved goodbye and left.

Sakura waved goodbye and closed the door. Sakura turned towards her gifts and quickly put them away before she went to bed. After she finish with the rest of the gifts Sakura took Naruto's gift with her to bedroom. She hangs the picture over her bed and went to her dresser. She pulled out a pink tank top and light blue pajama bottoms with little cherry blossom on them. Once she finish changing into her pajamas she rushed over to her closet, she opened the closet door and reached up to the top of the closet and pulled down a black t-shirt and red pajama bottoms.

Sakura smiled when she remembered that HE left these behind the last time he visited. She walked over to a chair that sat in a corner in the room and placed them there. She let out a yawn as she unlocked the window and walked over to her bed. Sakura slid under her yellow covers and reached over to turn off the lights, letting out one last yawn she snuggled into her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

It was late now as Sakura still off in dreamland as was nice and warm in her bed. The window blow open as a gust of cold wind entered the room. Sakura shivered as she let the cold wind hit her. She slowly opened her eyes to see a dark figure closing the window.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come." She lazily asked as she sat up.

The dark figure looked over to her and smirked as he made his way over to the bed. Sakura then notice that he changed into his pajamas that she laid out for him, she also notices that he had a red and pink present under his arm. He reached the side of the bed and sat the edge of it.

"And miss your sweet 16." He kissed her forehead. "Happy birthday." He held out the present.

She smiled and took the present from him. She quickly opened it to find the cutest thing in the world! It was a stuff raccoon that had a picture frame in its hands. And in the frame was a picture of her sleeping in his arms under a cherry blossom tree.

"You looked so peaceful on that day." He whispered.

"And you looked so cute Gaara." She said as she kissed him.

**Please leave your reviews behind.**


	2. Chapter 2:How'd it came to be

**Sorry it took so long to update this story. I would have done it yesterday but my brother wouldn't let me go on. And how here it is. I hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 2: How'd it came to be

"Sakura are you awake its Naruto!" Naruto shouted and banged on the door.

But no answer came. It was 7:17am in morning and of course Naruto was a morning person.

"Saku-" Naruto was cut off by sand that came out through the cracks of the door.

The sand left Naruto's mouth as a huge smile was revealed. Soon Sakura's front door opens to revile an angry looking Gaara. But Naruto's smile just got bigger when he saw his best friend here.

"Gaara when did you get here!" Naruto shouted again but Gaara cover his mouth again, but with his hand.

"I got here late last night and keep it down, Sakura is still sleeping." Gaara said angrily.

Naruto nodded his head has Gaara removed his hand. Gaara grunted as he walked back inside the apartment with Naruto behind him. Once inside Naruto could smell something good coming from the kitchen. It seems that Gaara was cooking breakfast for Sakura; it was very unlike Gaara to do something like this. But he must have figured that he should do it because it was Sakura's birthday yesterday.

Naruto was very happy to know that two of his best friends were dating. Especially when he is the only person that knows they are dating. He asked them why they didn't want anyone else to know about this. But they said it wasn't the right time to let everyone know. With that answer Naruto didn't ask any further and just accepted it.

"Want some coffee?" the sand ninja asked.

"Sure!" yelled the loud mouth ninja.

After that answer Gaara was wishing he took back his question now. He pulled a red coffee mug out and purred coffee into it. He handed the mug to Naruto, who was sitting at the dinning table now, and went to go check on Sakura.

Naruto just smiled as he watched his best friend leave. It just seems like yesterday that they fell in love with each other.

When they found Gaara's lifeless body Naruto almost broke down but kept his cool. He then heard a small sob next him, it was Sakura. Sakura burst out in tears and fell to her knees next to Gaara. Naruto or Kakashi didn't try to comfort her as it was a sad day indeed.

Naruto clinch his fist as he felt like he broke his promise to Temari. He promised Temari that no matter what he would bring back her baby brother and Yuffie. Yuffie chased Akatsuki who took Gaara, but sadly they found her unconscious and badly beaten up. But Gai and his team took Yuffie back to the Hidden Sand Village to get some treatment right away.

Naruto bent down to Sakura and held her tight over the lost of a friend. Kakashi didn't say anything to his students and looked over to Chiyo, who was staring at the lifeless boy. Kakashi shifted his gaze back to his students and then to Gaara.

For some odd reason he felt like something didn't fit quite right. He bent to Gaara and tried to feel his pulse. Naruto, Sakura and Chiyo were puzzled by this, not sure what Kakashi was trying to do. Soon they saw Kakashi's eye widen.

"H-He is still alive! But barley!" Kakashi shouted. "But I fear if we don't do something right now he'll never make it."

Naruto and Sakura came closer to see that Gaara was still breathing, but barely. Chiyo also bent down to get a better look at Gaara's breathing.

They quickly thought of how they would be able to take Gaara back to Suna and keep him alive. But sadly no ideas came to mind, but one.

"I'll sacrifice my life to save his." Chiyo said out of the blue.

"W-What?" Naruto shuttered and started at her with wide eyes.

"I'm the one who is responsible for attaching Shukaku's soul to his, it's the least I can do you him now." And with that Chiyo made hand signs. Once she finished a bright light was seen.

Naruto and the others had to cover theirs eyes to protect them from the bright light. Once it was gone all they could see was Chiyo's lifeless body next Gaara's. Soon they heard a groan. They looked over to see Gaara slowly opening, and of course Sakura was the first thing he saw.

At first his vision was very blurry; all he could see was pink, red, green and brown blurs. But soon became clearer when he realize that Sakura was looking down at him. He stared back at her weakly as he saw something in her eyes. He was surprise to see that it was worry in her eyes, she was worried about him.

When they returned back to Suna the people were over joy to see that their KazeKage has returned, even though he was on Naruto's back and carried to the hospital right away. The doctors and nurses were indeed surprise to see that their leader has returned but in bad condition.

It didn't take long for the doctors to rush to their beloved leader and took him to the emergence room. Naruto and the others waited in the lobby as the doctors were still in the emergence room with Gaara. It didn't take long for them to find Temari and Kankuro, who were at the hospital with Yuffie. They also found Gai and his team in the hospital and were inform of Gaara's state.

After a few hours past a nurse came out to the lobby and informs them that the KazeKage will be fine and needs a lot of rest. Everyone was relived to know that Gaara would live.

The next day they came back to the hospital to visit Gaara. They didn't stay to long because the doctor said that he needed a lot of rest, since almost all his chakra was stolen. Gaara was barely conscious when they visited him. They didn't stay long; they just came to make sure he was indeed alright. Naruto and Sakura were the last ones to leave as they said good bye to Gaara. Once they were in the hallway Naruto notice that Sakura was acting weird a little.

"Is there something wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Hu, oh it's nothing." She answered back. "I'll be right back Naruto."

"S-Sakura?" Naruto shuttered as he watched Sakura run off to the doctor's office.

Naruto didn't even both to run after Sakura and decided to go wait in the lobby for her. After a few minutes she came back to the lobby.

"Where were you?" Naruto asked a little annoyed.

"I went to go talk to Gaara's doctor. I asked if I could take care of him until he is ready to leave the hospital. And he said yes."

"Really, that's great I know he will be in good hands now!"

The next couple of days Sakura had been taking care of Gaara day and night. Naruto and the others were seeing less and less of Sakura everyday, as she spent most of her time at the hospital. And Naruto has been feeling lonely with out Sakura or Kakashi, who was spending most of his time with Yuffie. So on their last night in Suna Naruto wants to sneak into the hospital and see what Sakura has been doing all this time. And of course see how his best friend was doing.

The hospital was quiet so it was perfect for Naruto to sneak in without getting caught. Taking a few flights of stairs and walking down a hall he came to Gaara's room. He was about to burst in and surprise his friend until he heard Sakura and Gaara talking.

"So tomorrow I'm out of this place?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah." Sakura replied sadly.

Naruto then notice that the door was cracked open a bit. He looked through the crack and saw Sakura sitting on Gaara's bed across from him. Sakura seamed very sad as she stared down at the bed sheets.

"And you're leaving tomorrow?" Gaara asked again.

Sakura just nodded her head and didn't even both to look at him. It was just too hard for her to look at him.

"I see." Was all he said as he looked out the window.

Naruto was more confused then ever. Why was Sakura acting like this, and with Gaara? It's was like she was sad to leave Suna and Gaara.

"Sakura." Gaara looks back at Sakura.

Sakura looked up at him to see that he was staring at her. They stared at each other for quite a while until Gaara's sand grabbed Sakura. Naruto was about to burst in to stop it but then something shocked him. The sand pulled Sakura to Gaara and he locked her in a tight embrace.

"Please don't go." He whispered.

"B-But… I… have to go." Sakura started to cry.

Gaara didn't say anything and held Sakura even tighter. Naruto was way confused about this now. Did they have a thing for each other? But what they did really shocked him.

Gaara lifted her chin and whipped away her tears with his thumb. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his hand. She opened her eyes and looked back up to Gaara; Gaara leaned forward and brushed his lips with Sakura's.

Naruto's jaw hit the floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; his two best friends were kissing! Naruto was in so much shock that he didn't realize that he fell backwards, which made a loud noise. Before Naruto could run the door flow open and reviled a shock Sakura and pissed off Gaara.

"H-Hey guys w-what's up?" Naruto asked nervously as he rubbed the back off his head.

But the next thing that Naruto knew that Gaara's sand grabbed him and dragged him in Gaara's room. The sand crawled off of Naruto and went back into Gaara's gourd.

"Naruto what are you doing here!?" Sakura yelled.

"W-Well I wanted to know why you were spending so much time here in the hospital and now I know why." Naruto finally showed his grin.

Both Gaara and Sakura turned red as Naruto's grin just got a lot bigger.

"You two really like each other don't you." Naruto asked a little serious now.

"I don't like Sakura." Gaara stated.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at Gaara in surprise. Sakura felt hurt that Gaara didn't like her. And Naruto had a stronger erg to punch him in the face.

"I love her." Gaara finished and smiled at her.

Sakura stared at him for quite awhile and then throw herself in his arms. She felt her heart fly as Gaara hugged her. She burred her face in his chest as she held him tighter.

"I love you too Gaara." She then started to cry.

Gaara just smiled as he looked down to see the top of her head. He shifted his gaze to Naruto to see him grinning like an idiot.

"Naruto, please don't tell anyone about us. Not just yet." Gaara asked.

Naruto looked about at him dumbfound but agreed and smiled like an idiot again.

"Naruto… Naruto… are you home."

Naruto came back to the real world to see a hand waving in front of his face. He looked up to see that it was Sakura who was still in her pajamas.

"Oh, good morning Sakura!" Naruto smiled at Sakura.

"Good morning Naruto, what were you think about?" Sakura asked as she dished up her food with Gaara.

"Oh, just taking a trip down memory lane." Naruto took a sip of his coffee.

**Wasn't that cute!**

**Ok people I'm going to ask you guys to vote on something here. Who should be the first person to make a move on Sakura in front of Gaara?**

**Lee or Sasuke?**

**Vote and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3:Rivals

**The votes are in and Sasuke won. He well make a move on Sakura that well send Gaara over the edge, maybe. Also Lee well be in here but it wouldn't be so bad as Sasuke.**

**Enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 3: Rivals 

Naruto waited outside Sakura's front door so they could take off. Gaara left earlier to report to the Hokage that he was here and meet up with them later. Soon Sakura finally came out and locked the door behind her as she was ready to go now. She looked over to Naruto to see his stupid grin as she smiled at him.

It was quite in the streets of Konoha as it was still early in the morning. But slowly more people came out to the streets to start their daily lives like always. They really didn't have anything special plan today, besides training, but nothing really.

"Hey Sakura did Gaara ever say when Yuffie-sensei would come to visit again? I mean when she moved to Suna and became a Sand ninja to help Gaara we never get to see her and I miss her." Naruto asked.

Yuffie was Naruto's teacher at one point before the Chuunin Exams. The fourth Hokage hired her to keep an eye on Naruto to make sure that the nine tailed fox wouldn't be free. But Naruto was perfectly fine so there wasn't much work for her. Until Gaara came along, he was a different story then Naruto. He had trouble controlling the raccoon demon inside him. So Yuffie went back to Suna with him to help him.

"I think that she and the rest of his team are coming in two days or less." Sakura answered as she looked up at the blue sky.

Naruto nodded as he put on his foxy grin. Soon they reached the training grounds and started to spar. Their fight went on until noon came; their stomachs stopped the fight really. And of course Naruto complained that he was hungry and want to go to Ichiraku but they were waiting for Gaara. After a couple of more minutes of waiting, Gaara soon appeared.

"About time, I'm starving!" Naruto shouted.

But Gaara just shrugged.

Naruto and Sakura walked together as Gaara walked behind them. Both of the Leaf ninjas chatted like alway as the sand ninja glared at anything that moved around him, which were all the villagers who tried to stay far away from the Kazekage. Soon they came upon Ichiraku and took their seats at the counter, Naruto sat between Sakura and Gaara.

Naruto grinned like an idiot as he looked at the menu. He had so many different kinds to choosefrom, this may take a while. Gaara ordered spice pork that he likes, as Sakura ordered shrimp. (I like shrimp ramen.) Finally Naruto ordered beef with little bits of pork in it. Once they finished ordering they heard someone yelling at them from the streets.

"Hey!"

The three turned their heads to the side to see that it was Lee waving at them.

"Hi Lee!" Sakura shouted as she waved back.

Lee smiled as he walked in the ramen stand and sat next to Sakura.

"Hello Sakura, Naruto and good to see you to Gaara." Said Lee.

"Hey." Was the only thing that Gaara said with a bored look on his face.

"Hey Lee are you going to join us for lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Why sure, some chicken ramen sounds good right now." Lee said as he placed his order.

"So Lee what are you up to today?" Sakura asked.

"Well I just finished training with Gai-sensei and after that I was hoping to find you, which I did." He answered with a smile.

"Really, why did you want to find me?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come with me tomorrow to the new tea stand that just open a few blocks down?" Lee asked with a little blush.

"Sure Lee that sounds like fun."

"Great, then maybe we would go out to get a bighAhhhhh!" Lee screamed as his chair broke from under neigh him.

"Lee, are you ok?" Sakura asked as she looked down to see him sitting on his butt and rubbing his head.

Naruto stared at Lee trying to figure out why his chair broke. Then he heard something pop next to him. He turned his head around to see Gaara looking at a wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He then notice that the cork on his gourd moved a little and stopped.

'Saw that one coming.' Naruto thought to himself as he grinned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lee got on his feet and rubbed his butt. "I'm sorry, it's seems that I broke one of your chairs."

'"It's alright, I should be the one to apologize. Your meal is on the house." Said the owner.

"That's very kind of you." Lee said as he took another seat.

"So what were you saying?" Sakura asked again.

"Oh yes I was wondering if we could get something to eat after that."

"Sure Lee but don't think that it's a date."

"Of course not I know that you are not looking for a relationship at the moment and I respect that."

Sakura smiled at Lee as he smiled back. Soon their meals came and they dig in, of course it was kind of hard to eat as they watched Naruto gobbled down his. Sakura growled a little as she so wanted hit him over the head because of his terrible table manners.

They paid their bills and said good bye to Lee as they wondered through village a little. And again Sakura and Naruto were chatting together as Gaara stayed behind them and glared at anything that moved. You would have never have thought that Gaara and Sakura were dating. Heck they barely talk in public, well they did say a few words to each other and that's it. Good acting huh.

After a few minutes of wondering through the village they headed to park to get some peace and quite on this beautiful day. Naruto and Sakura sat at the bottom of tree as Gaara sat on one of the branches in the tree. He would catch a few glimpses of Sakura down below and let a small smile crept up his face. He loved hearing the sound of her voice as she talked. It would have been more peaceful if he didn't hear his loud mouth friend to but he let it go. But what he heard next really made his blood boil.

"Naruto, Sakura!"

They both of the Leaf ninjas looked over to see that it was Sasuke heading their way.

"Hey Sasuke what's up!" Naruto asked with his foxy grin.

"Just taking a little walk, what are you two up to?" Sasuke looked over to Sakura to see her beautiful smile.

'She's gotten beautiful all of a sudden.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Oh the three of us were walking around for a bit and decided to come here to rest." Sakura answered sweetly.

"The three of you?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded his head and pointed up above them. Sasuke followed Naruto's figure to see Gaara on a branch and glaring at Sasuke a little.

"Gaara." Sasuke said coolly.

"Uchiha." Gaara replied back but said it a little cold. But turned his head away.

"So Sakura do you want to do something tomorrow night?" Sasuke asked and looked at Sakura.

Sakura felt a small blush crept up her face when she looked at Sasuke. Now Sasuke had Gaara's attention.

"Well I sort of have plans with Lee tomorrow." She said shyly.

"That's fine how about the day after that?" Sasuke asked again.

"Umm… well Sasuke I thought I tol-Sakura I know you told me that you're not looking for a relationship but just give me a chance please." Sasuke cut her off.

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sasuke Uchiha was asking, no pleading her to go out with him. She looked at Naruto who was looking at Gaara. She took a quick glance to see that Gaara was angry. She didn't know what to do, if she said no then Sasuke would get suspicious, but if she yes, oh she doesn't want to go there.

"Sasuke let me check me calendar and I'll get back to you ok." She smiled sweetly.

"Sure that's fine. I'll see you guys later." And with that Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura and Naruto stared at the spot that Sasuke was and looked up to Gaara. He was letting out a dangerous chakra that scared her and Naruto now.

"I think it's best if Gaara and I headed back home." Sakura said nervously as she got up. "I'll see you later Naruto?"

"Yeah I'll see you guys later." Naruto said as he watched Sakura and Gaara disappear.

Naruto sat under the tree for a bit as he went through all the things that happen today. First he and Sakura train until noon and met up with Gaara, next they met Lee who kind of asked Sakura out and then Sasuke came and asked her on a date.

"It's been quite an interesting day." Naruto mumbled to himself.

He looked up at the clouds and watches them go by for moment. He then got up on his feet and let a huge grin appear on his face.

"It looks like Gaara has some work to do to keep Sakura." Naruto laughed to himself.

"W-What a-are you l-laughing at N-Naruto?"

Naruto looked over to his side to see Hinata doing the figure thing a little.

"Oh nothing at all Hinata, hey do you want to get some ice cream with him?" He asked.

Hinata turned red and nodded her head.

**I wonder what Sakura is going to do? **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Foxes, Raccoons, and Inner sel

**I'm sorry for the late up date everyone. I had to do this college thing, were I had to right a letter before they deadline. So I didn't have time to write this. But here it is and it's long so enjoy everyone!**

Chapter 4: Foxes, Raccoons, and Inner selves oh my! 

Sakura soon appeared in her little apartment to be meet by a pissed of looking Gaara sitting on couch with his arms crossed. She could tell that he was not happy about Sasuke asking her out. But she was pleased that he didn't strike at Sasuke in the first place. Sakura took a deep breath and was about to say something until Gaara cut her off.

"You are not going out with HIM and that's final." Gaara spat out.

Now that just ticked her off that he ordered her around like that, he had no right to tell her what she can and can not do. Even though she was planning on not going out with Sasuke in the first place, but that doesn't change anything. The point is that he is not the boss of her.

"You are not the boss of me Gaara and I wasn't even planning on saying yes!" Sakura shouted.

Gaara glared at her hard as she glared at him back. A couple of minutes past and neither one have given in yet. And knowing Gaara he wouldn't back out in a hundred years. Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she made her way towards Gaara. She plopped down on couch next to him and looked at him strait in the eye.

"Gaara, I know this is hard for you as much as it's hard for me. I want to tell everyone I'm with you but I'm afraid to see what reaction I'll get from them." She held his hand. "And if I don't say yes to Sasuke he might get suspicious."

"Forget Sasuke you belong to me and no one else!"

Gaara pulled Sakura towards him and crashed his lips on hers. Sakura could feel the strong and passionate kiss that he was giving her and she kissed him back. After a few minutes they both broke the kiss for much needed air. Sakura always hated that his kisses would make her forget what they were talking about, then again she loved it to.

"Gaara w-I know, we need to figure this out and it won't go away that easily if we ignored it." Gaara cut her off and sat up right again.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him and crawled on his lap and snuggled up to his chest. Gaara just smiled at her cuteness and rapped his arms around her small waist and brought her closer to him.

"I love you my cherry blossom." He whispered.

"I love you too my little raccoon." She whispered back.

Gaara twitched when he heard her say raccoon.

"Sakura I thought I told you to quit calling me that." He growled a bit.

But Sakura just giggled. "Would you prefer I call you panda instead."

The only response she got from him was a grunt, which she guessed was a no. They stayed like that for the longest time and just enjoyed the moment together.

---------------------------------

"So bushy brows what are you and Sakura going to do tomorrow?" Naruto asked as he, Lee and Hinata walked down lit up streets of Konoha.

Lee placed his figure to his chin. "Well we are going to the new tea stand and might get something to eat after words."

"So is it a date?" Naruto asked with his normal grin.

"No, no of course!" said Lee.

"It s-sounds l-like one t-to me." Hinata shuttered.

Lee blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Maybe it was a date? No it can't be it's nothing like that, he knew Sakura was not looking for someone. But he wonders why she wasn't with Sasuke? Ever since Sasuke came back from Orochimaru everyone thought Sakura would try to ask Sasuke out again. But nothing like that happened. It was indeed strange that she didn't want a boyfriend. Girls her age would have had one now or look for one. It was indeed strange.

"Hey Naruto can I ask you something?" asked Lee.

"Sure what?" answered Naruto.

"Do you know why Sakura is not looking for a boyfriend?" Lee asked again.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Lee. This was indeed a very good question that needs a quick but very good answer right now. He knew he couldn't tell Lee the truth about Sakura see Gaara, or he'll be in a world of hurt for sure. So the best way to handle this is to lie. And

"Well I think she just… umm… scared to be loved back, yeah that's it!"

"Well if that's all that Sakura fears then I well show her my love for her!" And with that Lee took off.

Naruto and Hinata watched Lee run down the street to who knows were and disappeared around the corner. They both stood there and stared at the spot were Lee was.

"I w-wonder w-what Lee is u-up to?" Hinata asked.

But Naruto just shrugged like he didn't know. But in his head was a different story.

'Man I wonder how Sakura and Gaara are going to handle this.'

'**That kid doesn't stand a chance agents my pal Shukaku and his human.'**

'Wow who said that!' Naruto panicked a little.

'**It's me, the nine tail fox you idiot!' **Kyuubi twitched at Naruto's stupid ness.

'Oh yeah I forgot you were inside me.'

Kyuubi twitched even more but decided not to go any further with it. **'As I was saying there is no way the kid stands a chance agent my pal Shukaku. This is the first time I seen him this happy in a long time, same goes for his human. There is no way they are going to lose their mate. Speaking of mates I think it's time we took this woman next to us for ourselves.'**

'I sure could go for some ramen right.'

'**ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!'**

**-------------------------------------**

It was now dark as Sakura made dinner. She hummed a happy tune as she stirred the hot pot on the stove. She then brought the spoon up to lips and took a quick taste to see if it needed anything. The soup just needed a bit of a spice and it would be perfect, but before she did that she popped a few biscuits in the oven and then adds the spice to the soup.

"Gaara, dinner well be ready soon." Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

Gaara was in the living room and didn't really hear her. He was to busy having a fight with his inner demon.

'**I say we should kill the Uchiha and our problems well be salved!' **Shukaku smirked.

'You don't think that idea hasn't crossed my mind already! If we did that then the Hokage well have a fit and Sakura would get angry at me!'

'**Good point, but we can't let her go out with that bastard. Heck we shouldn't even let her go out with that Lee kid.'**

'I know but I do knowthat Lee wouldn't try anything with Sakura. It's the Uchiha that I don't trust.' Gaara stated.

'**I say we should have killed them both why we had a chance at the Chuunin Exams.' **Shukaku mumbled.

Gaara just ignored him and made his way to the kitchen. He popped his head through the doorway to see her cooking away. A small smile crept up his face as he watched her hum a happy tune. It was moments like these that Gaara felt at peace, there were almost moments he felt like he didn't deserve such a wonderful person like Sakura. He walked into the kitchen and came up behind her and rapped his arms around her waist.

Sakura didn't flinch as she knew who it was behind her and just smiled. She lends back in his arms and continued with pot of soup in from of her. Sakura smiled even more as she felt him kiss her neck. She giggled a few times as some of kisses tickled her.

"You hungry?" Sakura giggled again.

Gaara just nodded his head.

"Good, could you please set the table for me?"

"Do I have to?"

"Please Raccoon; I can't leave this until it's ready." Sakura said with a pout.

Gaara just grunted as he looked for the plates and bowls. Sakura smiled sweetly that he was helping her out like she asked. Gaara could be very helpful sometimes if you ask him right. About the time he finished setting the table Sakura came out with the soup and biscuits. She placed the soup and biscuits down on the table as Gaara took his seat. Soon Sakura took her seat across from Gaara and dished up.

After dinner Gaara did the dishes, even though Sakura told him she could do it but Gaara ignored her and did them anyways. So she decided to clean the living room a bit as Gaara did the dishes. But of course there wasn't much to clean up but a few magazines on the coffee table. After she finished stacking the magazines in a pile the phone rang. She strolled over to the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Sakura?"_

"Is that you Sasuke?"

"_Yep."_

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"_I'm good but you know why I called right?"_

'Not really.' She thought to herself.

'**Of course you do you idiot!' **yelled inner Sakura.

'You again I thought you were gone.'

'**You can't get rid of me that easily, and I suggest you say something to Sasuke.'**

'Hu?'

"_Sakura are you still there?"_

"Oh yes I'm still here."

"_Well like I said earlier you know why I called."_

"Yeah I know… And I'm not sure if I'm free to do anything really soon."

"_Really?" _Sasuke sound like he didn't believe her.

"Yeah I-" Sakura was cut off by a hand over the phone.

She followed the hand to see Gaara looking at her. She was suspires to see that he wasn't glaring at her or the phone. At first she thought he didn't know who she was talking to her, but when was the last time that Gaara didn't know anything.

"Go." Was all Gaara.

"What?" Sakura looked at him dumbfounded.

Gaara let out a growl and let a scowl come across his face. "Go out with… Sasuke." He spat the last part out.

Sakura was surprise to hear that Gaara was letting her go out with Sasuke so he didn't catch on about them. She smiled sweetly at him and kissed Gaara on the lips. But the moment was cute short when a yelling Sasuke on the phone.

"_Sakura! SAKURA!"_

"Oh I'm here Sasuke. Sorry about that my phone has a problem as you can see, I need to get a new one."

"_That's alright, so what are you going to tell me?"_

"That the next night after tomorrow is good for me."

'**Man we have the best boyfriend in the world!' **cheered inner Sakura.

"_That sounds good to me. So I'll come by your place at 5:30pm?"_

"NO!"

"_No?"_

"I-I mean that my place is so messy that I don't want anyone to see it. How about we meet at the park entrance instead?"

"_That's sounds good to me. See you then Sakura, night."_

"Night." And with that she hanged up the phone.

She took a deep breath and turned around to face Gaara. Then the next thing he knew Sakura jumped on him and fell on the ground with her on top, she then drowned him in kisses.

'**You go girl!' **Cheered inner Sakura.

**I thought it would be more fun if Kyuubi and Naruto talk in this chapter and it turned out funny.**

**Ok everyone I'm going to let you vote again to help me out. Should I bring Yuffie and Gaara's siblings in the next chapter or should I wait? Help me out here people and review of course.**


	5. Chapter 5:A date with Lee

** Your votes are in and wont bring in Yuffie and siblings in for a while.**

**Right now I would like to dedicate this chapter to my horse Chip, who we had to put him down today. So I'm really sad and I well miss him so much.**

Chapter 5: A date with Lee

Sakura went through her closet as she had a towel rapped around her. In less then half an hour she would meet up with Lee at the new tea stand and leave Gaara home alone. At first she wasn't sure what to do with Gaara; she knew right away that he would fellow her and Lee the whole night. So she called Naruto to come over to keep him company for the night, which the blonde was more then happy to. And she knew he could keep Gaara here and clam him down.

As if on cue she heard someone knocking at the door and yelling. Even she wasn't the one who answered the door she knew it was Naruto. I mean you could hear him a mile away because he is noisy. She smiled to herself as she heard the loud mouth ninja talking to quite ninja; it seems that everything was good.

--------------------------------------

"So Gaara what do you want to do tonight, and don't say to fellow Sakura and Lee." said Naruto.

Gaara glared at blonde for a moment and grunted. That's was exactly what he wanted to do, but with Naruto here that wasn't going to happen. He knew right away that Sakura would do this to him, but didn't say anything even through it bugged him like crazy. Though he was glad it was Naruto and not anyone else or he would have killed them. Just then Sakura came out fully dressed.

"Hey Naruto I'm glad you could come." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Anytime Sakura." Naruto placed his hands behind his head.

"Well I'm off and you two be good while I'm gone." Sakura said as she ran over to Gaara and kissed him on the lips and went to the door. "Bye."

Both Naruto and Gaara watched the pink haired beauty leave through the front door and into the night. It was easy to say that this was going to be a long and hard night for Gaara.

----------------------------------------

Sakura trotted down the lit up streets of Konoha as she made her way through the crowed streets. It may be dark outside but it wasn't late; it was a little past 7:30 by now. She was running a little late now and hoped that Lee wouldn't be angry with her, but Lee is never angry with her. She quicken her pace as she dodged the people in the street. Soon she was able to see the tea stand and Lee standing outside of it.

Lee whistled to himself as he lends his back on the wall and looked up at the sky. Sakura was late but he didn't mind as she lived far away from this spot. He shifted his gaze to the crowed streets and caught the flash of pink among the people. Lee quickly stood up strait as Sakura made her way towards him.

"I'm sorry that I'm late Lee, I had to wait for Naruto to come to my apartment to pick up something before I came here." Sakura lied

"It is fine dear Sakura. Shall we head in?" Lee offered his arm to her.

Sakura smiled sweetly as she rapped her arm around his and head inside the tea stand. Inside it was quite big but not to big. In the middle of it was a beautiful and giant waterfall fountain, with tables all around it.

One of the waitresses led Lee and Sakura to a table that sat at the bottom of the waterfall fountain and left. Sakura looked at the menu; it was more like a list really. After looking over it she ordered her tea as well as Lee.

The two chatted a bit before their tea came. They talked about training, their teammates and funny stories about their senseis. Especially stories about Gai that made Sakura laugh so hard. Their tea arrived and Sakura tried to sit up strait as a few giggles escaped her lips. They drank their tea in silent as they listen to the waterfall next to them.

'I would how Naruto and Gaara are doing?' She thought to herself.

--------------------------------------

"I win again!" Naruto cheered as Gaara twitched.

After Sakura left Naruto went to the hall closet and pulled out a Playstation 2. Naruto asked Gaara if he ever played videogames and was shocked to hear him say no. Of course Gaara didn't have a chance to protest as Naruto set it up and dragged him to the TV.

They played the latest game of King of Fighters and Naruto was winning. It was easy to say that Gaara wasn't very good at this at all. But he was determined to beat Naruto somehow. They were both so into the game that they forgot Sakura was out with Lee, which in this case was a good thing. And for the demon, well…

'**Haha, we win again Shukaku!'** Kyuubi taunts the raccoon demon.

'**Can it Kyuubi we aren't used to wasting our time on this stupid thing.' **Shukaku growls.

'**Yeah, yeah you keep telling yourself that while me and Naruto kick your butt and Gaara's.' **

'**Shut up you stupid fox!' **Shukaku pouts.

'**Aw, is the great Shukaku pouting because he is a sore loser.'**

'**I'm not!'**

'**Whatever you say Shukaku.' **Kyuubi smiles a goofy grin.

'**You do realize that you are starting to act like your human right.' **

There was a moment of silences before Kyuubi spoke again.

'**I know.' **Kyuubi cries.

-------------------------------------------

"That sure was wonderful tea wouldn't you agree Sakura?" said Lee as he and Sakura walked down the street.

"It sure was, so what do you want to eat?" Sakura asked.

Lee thought about this for moment as he looked around to see what was near by. He then spotted a nice little sushi place.

"What about some sushi?" Lee suggested.

"I could go up for some sushi right." Sakura answered with a smile.

Lee smiled back as he took Sakura's hand and dragged her in the sushi place. Sakura blushed a little when Lee took her hand but shock it off. The sushi place was a lot like the tea stand but without the waterfall fountain in the middle, but a koi fish pond instead. They took a set by one of windows as a waiter brought them their menus and left.

"Hey Lee do you know anything about sushi? I don't eat much of it and I hate spicy things."

"Do you want me to help you order?" Lee laughs a little.

Sakura blushed and nodded her head as she didn't know much about sushi. Lee laughed a little more as he helped her look through menu together. Once she found something she wanted the waiter came and took their orders and left again. Sakura looked out the window and watched the people pass by as Lee looked down at the table.

"Sakura."

Sakura shifted her gaze to Lee. "Yes Lee."

"Umm… well… I-I just wanted to give you this." Lee pulled out a small blue box. "Here."

"Umm thank you Lee but my birthday was like two days ago and didn't you already give me a gift?" Sakura took the box.

"True but I want to give this to because…well… just open it first." Lee blush.

Sakura didn't ask anymore questions and opened the led of the box. She gasped in surprise as she pulled out a beautiful gold cherry blossom necklace. Smiled sweetly at Lee placed the necklace around her neck. She then quickly got and went over to huge Lee as their food came. Once she finished hugging Lee she returned to her seat and started to eat.

"S-Sakura you do know that I love you with all my heart right?"

Sakura looked up from her food and stared at Lee for a moment.

"Of course I do Lee."

"Then why do you not want to go out with me."

'**Saw that one coming.' **said inner Sakura.

'Shut up and let me handle this.'

'**Well say something fast idiot!'**

"W-Well Lee I… umm… well it's complicated…" said Sakura.

"I know why."

"You do! I-I mean you do?"

"Yes Naruto told that you are afraid to be loved back." Lee took Sakura's hand. "And like the necklace says on the back I well always be there for you."

Sakura stared at Lee for a moment and then drew her hand back. She then looked on back of the charm to see something engraved on the back. It said 'I well always be there for you.'

"Well Lee this is a very nice present but you see… I already have a boyfriend."

"Really who is it?" Lee asked in a voice that sounded crushed.

"Well he is… on a mission right now and wouldn't be back for a long time, you wouldn't know who he is." She lied. "But Lee I really do care about you but not like that. I think of you as a brother like Naruto."

"You really think as me like that Sakura." Lee asked in a more cheer up voice.

"Of course silly, but anyhow I should get going its late." Sakura got up from her sat and was about to pay for her food.

"No Sakura let me, after all I'm still at your servos." He flashes her a good guy smile.

"Well then, thank you for a wonderful time Lee." And with that she left the table.

Sakura quickly waved goodbye to Lee as she exited the sushi place made her way home. She let a sigh escape her lips as walked down the not so crowed streets. As she headed home she past one of those foods stands that had everything. She then trotted her way towards the stand and asked the owner for some lizard tongues and gizzards for her redhead prince.

---------------------------------------

"I win again, in your face Gaara!" Naruto cheers.

Gaara just groan as he lost for the six or seventh time now. He wasn't all bad, he got a little better at it but Naruto was even better. Just then they heard the door open and a pink haired woman entered.

"Hello I'm home." Sakura called out.

"Hey Sakura, we're in the living room playing videogames." Naruto answered.

Sakura strolled in the living room to see Naruto and Gaara on the floor with PS2. Sakura could tell that Gaara hated videogames right now as he was glaring at the TV screen.

"Well it's late and I better get home. See you guys tomorrow." Said Naruto as he got up and headed for the door.

"Bye Naruto thanks for coming." Sakura said as she waved good bye to Naruto.

Once Naruto left Gaara got up and turned off the PS2 and the TV. Then he looked over to Sakura to see her hold a brown paper bag in her hand.

"What is in the bag?" He points to the object in her hand.

"Oh I pick this up for you on the way home." She hands him the bag. "It's your favorite."

He took the bag and looked inside to see lizard tongues and gizzards. He smiled and then pulled her into an embrace and kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6:Painful and Peaceful memories

**I finally got this chapter up after the people of the website fixed it up or something, I'm still not sure and now I don't know what I'm saying and do ask.**

**These couple of days have been hard for me since my horse past away but I was able to write this.**

**Anyhow some of you are wondering if Lee well still try to ask Sakura out, and the answer is yes. But I don't have the heart to make Lee seem like the bad guy. Anyway on with the story or whatever...**

Chapter 6: Painful and peaceful memories

"Gaara this stupid, you're the one that told me to go out with him!"

"Well I changed my mind and you're not going out!"

"You can be such a child sometimes Gaara!" And with that Sakura went to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Gaara growled in frustration as he grabbed his gourd. He then disappeared in a while of sand and reappear in front of Naruto's apartment. He pounded hard on the door that it almost cracked in two. Soon Naruto came to the door to see a pissed off Gaara.

"You. Me. Spar. Now!" Was all that Gaara said as he grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him out to the training grounds.

----------------------------------

Sakura stomped towards the bath once she was sure that Gaara was gone. It was 3:27pm and she had to get ready to go meet Sasuke at the park at 5:30pm. She locked the bathroom door behind and turned the shower on; she quickly stripped down and hopped into the warm running water. A low moan escaped from her lips as the warm water hit her body.

After taking a quick shower she turned the water off and dried herself off. She rapped her light blue towel around her body as she strolled over to the fuggy mirror. She quickly whipped the mirror and stared at her reflection for a while as a swarm of memories came rushing through her head. And they were all about two hot headed and cold hearted ninjas.

"What am I going to do with Sasuke and Gaara?" She mumbled to herself as she let out a sigh.

True that the two male ninjas have always hated each others guts when they meet for the first time at the Chuunin exams. A small smile graced across her face as she remembered the first time they meet the sand siblings.

She remembers that she was chasing a little kid that bumped into Kankuro and Temari. Sakura giggled as she remembered the looks on their faces, they looked mean and cranky but in true they were very nice. The reason why they were like that was because of the grudge they had agents the Leaf village, because some sort of politic thing that she rather not go into that right now.

Kankuro was threatening the kid that he was going to beat him up or something, and he was ready to prove it. As for Temari she tried to stay out of the whole thing. Naruto tried to stop Kankuro a few times but failed. And then Sasuke appeared and helped out.

Sakura lowered her head as the steam in the room slowly disappeared. She felt so pathetic that she used to be one of Sasuke's fangirls, always following him around, asking for dates and trying to get him to notice her. Yes she felt so pathetic and worthless. She has always been there to help him and cheer for him, heck she even remembered when she took care of him and Naruto in the Forest of Death. And he didn't even thank her for watching him and taking care of him. She thought it would be like that forever, until she met him.

Right after Sasuke came to help out they heard a cold and calm voice coming from the same tree that Sasuke was in. They were all shocked to hear the new voice join in and up in the tree they saw an upside down Gaara.

Sakura could still remember the feeling when she first saw Gaara. At first she felt fear but then she felt another feeling that she felt towards Sasuke, but much stronger. Back then she wasn't to sure what it was but in time she soon knew it was love at first sight. She remembered during the exams that she would try to catch glimpse of his handsome face and fall into a daydream.

But she tried to ignore them as she turned to Sasuke and daydream about him instead. But in the end they would turn out to be Gaara and not Sasuke. In the final match when Sasuke was fighting Gaara, there was a small part of Sakura that was cheering on Gaara. But when she saw him transform into Shukaku fear took over her again. But what made it worse was to see him attack Sasuke.

Sakura quickly dried her hair with another towel as she headed back to her room. She dropped both towels on the ground and stood in her room naked as she walked towards her mirror. She stared at the mirror with an emotionless face as her left hand slowly crept up to her right shoulder. There her figures slowly traced a quite large but yet small scar. She smiled a little sad smile as tears formed in her eyes. Yes she remembers very well how she got this, and somewhere inside her heart it hurts a little.

When she saw Gaara/Shukaku charge for Sasuke she jumped right in front of Gaara, ready to defend the Uchiha. At that moment Sakura wasn't quiet sure what she was think but she knew she had to do it. Once she jumped in front of Sasuke and saw Gaara coming she saw something in his eyes. It was confession, fear, sadness, anger and mostly pain. She was shock to see all these things in his beautiful jade eyes; she was almost under a spell by those eyes. But she came back to the really world as his claw grabbed her and slammed her to a tree and darkness took over.

Smiling a little more as tears ran down her cheeks, she couldn't help but cry now at the memories. It was funny how she fell in love with someone that tried to kill her all those years ago. But there was no need to dwell in the past now, after all Gaara is a new person and has control over his demon. After drying her tears she quickly changed into her normal cloths and then brushed her pink hair.

Just then she heard her front door slam open and shut again. It sounded like Gaara was home and he was still in an angry mood like always. Placing her hair brush down she took a quick glance at her clock to see it was 5:07pm. She would have to leave soon to meet up with Sasuke and Naruto was coming back to keep Gaara company again tonight. A smirk crept up her face as she left her room and entered hallway as an idea formed inside her head.

In the living room she found Gaara sitting on coach with his arms cross and cursing under his breath like always. It didn't take a long for Gaara to sense Sakura make his way towards him. He looked up to see Sakura right in front of him and smiling sweetly at him.

"So where did you go?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"I was sparring with Naruto." Gaara answered coldly.

"I see, did Naruto say when he was coming over?"

"He said he wanted to wash up first and be here in 15 minutes or more. Why are you asking by the wa-" Gaara was cut short when Sakura jumped on him and pinned him on coach with her on top off him.

"S-Sakura… what are you doing?" Gaara said in a bit of shock.

"Oh I just want to have a little fun before I leave to night." She giggled

'**I like where this is going!' **Shukaku cheered inside Gaara's head.

'How about you shut up and let me enjoy this!'

'**You're no fun!'**

'Can it!'

Sakura watched Gaara fight Shukaku inside his head. She thought it was weird and yet funny when he told her that they fought a lot and barely agree on anything. She could just picture the two fighting and trying to kill them each other. She couldn't help but burst out laughing at that thought. Gaara broke out of his thoughts when he heard Sakura laughing.

"What is so funny?" he asked a little annoyed.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all." She giggled a bit as she bent down and brushed her lips with his and kissed him passionately.

Gaara was more then happy to reply as he kissed her back and rapped he's arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. He licked her lower lip as he was begging for entrance to taste more of her. She opened a little but he soon plunged into her mouth and explored every inch of her mouth. It didn't take him long to find the spot that made her moan loudly.

She let out a loud moan as her hands found its way into his blood red hair. She loved how soft his hair felt agents her hands, heck she was a bit jealous that his hair was softer then hers.

Soon Sakura became a bit dizzy when Gaara flipped her over and was now on top of her, but she didn't mind as they never broke the kiss. Soon Gaara left her mouth as his kisses traveled down her neck.

Sakura took deep breathes as she needed much air. She groaned as he hit her favorite spot, which was the collar bone as he licked and nipped the spot. Her hands traveled down his back as she rubbed it and got a soft purr out of it. She then let out a small yup as her shirt open to reveal her purple bra. She then felt Gaara's tongue leave her favorite spot and left behind a love bite. Soon he was approached her breast and was about to go in…

"Hey Sakura are you home!" yelled a very familiar loud mouth ninja.

Gaara shot up as he growled in anger, as Sakura just blushed and crawled out from under Gaara. She quickly zipped her top up and fixed her hair as she approached the door. She grabbed the door knob and opened her door to see a grinning Naruto.

"Hey Sakura I'm here… did I come at a bad time?" Naruto smirked when he saw Sakura blush.

He then burst out laughing as he came in and was greeted by a ticked off Gaara.

"So Sakura are you meeting Sasuke later?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about Naruto, I'm going to meet up with him at 5:30?" said the pink haired ninja.

"Well it's 5:42 right now."

"What! I'm so late!" Sakura yelled as she quickly grabbed her purse and kissed Gaara goodbye. "I'll so you guys later and be good!"

And with that they watched her run out the door like a crazy person. Naruto then looked over to Gaara to see him glaring at the fox boy.

"What?" was all that Naruto said.

"You idiot I was doing a great job by keeping her here and making her forgetting about the Uchiha!"

"S-Sorry dude."

---------------------------------------

Sakura ran with all her might as she headed towards the park as she dodged the people in the street. Soon she saw the park entrance and Sasuke waiting for her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards him.

Sasuke looked up from his spot to see her running towards him.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late I lost the track of time."

"It's alright Sakura, are you ready to go."

Sakura nodded her head and followed Sasuke.

**Yes I'm still up set with my lost and it's hard for me but somehow this story makes it better so please review and make me feel better, please.**

**Oh, and one more thing. If you guys have an data ideas for Sasuke and Sakura please tell me, I need some ideas at the moment.**


	7. Chapter 7:A date with Sasuke

**The moment you all have been waiting for, Sasuke and Sakura' date! Hehe...**

**I like to thank you guys for helping me through my great lost and I happy to know that there are people out there that do care. So in a way to say thank you here is chapter 7. I hope you all enjoy this as it's going to get good and should be very pleased.**

Chapter 7: A date with Sasuke

Sasuke lend Sakura to a nice little restaurant that sat across from a movie theater that they were going after dinner. It was a bit fancy but you didn't have to dress up here to get in. Soon a waiter came and led the two over to a quiet booth that sat a little away from everyone. The waiter quickly gave them their menus and told them the tonight's specials and then left.

Sakura looked through her menu to see so many things that it was hard for her to pick. As she looked through her menu she felt something on her leg, but ignored it as it was quickly gone. At that time the waiter came back to get their orders.

"I would like the chicken pasta please." Sakura ordered as she handed the menu back.

"And I'll have the Texas steak." Sasuke ordered and also gave the menu back to the waiter.

Waiter smiled and nodded as he left. Sasuke crossed his arms as he lend back and looked at Sakura in front of him. It was silent between them as Sakura looked around the restaurant and Sasuke just stared at her until he spoke.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" he said coolly as Sakura turned her head to him and nodded. "I was wondering if you have red 'Field of Sorrows' it's quiet interesting,"

"Yes, I believe I have read it and it's quiet good. Although it broke my heart when Ella died in Jordan's arms thought, I couldn't read it for while after the scene." said Sakura.

"Yes I remember that part, it was indeed sad but what made me mad was that Allen killed her in front of Jordan. That's just not right if you ask me." Sakura nodded in agreement at what Sasuke said.

"Yes that was just sick and wrong, there has to be something wrong with a guy like that if you ask me. I mean sure he loved her and she loved him at one point, but that doesn't mean he had to killer her if she found someone else…" Sakura drifted off as she thought about her redhead prince.

Now that she thought about it the book was some what like her life right now. In the story a beautiful woman named Elle was madly in loved with a handsome man named Allen. He was a bit stuck up and thought he was all that and ignored Elle most of the time, so she lost her feelings for him and moved on. Then a cold hearted stranger moved to their little town and the man's name was Jordan. Even though he was cold hearted Elle feel in love with him and over time he fell in love her. But that soon changed when Allen found out and developed feelings for Elle. So he told her his feelings for her and it was like a dream come true for her. But she could returned her feelings as she didn't quite feel the same way for him, even though there was little part of her that still loved him. Anyhow she told Allen that she wasn't in love with him and was in love with Jordan and he loved her back. This made Allen angry that Jordan had his woman and had tried hundreds of times to win her back. But what really send Allen over edge was that Elle and Jordan were planning on getting married, and that simply wouldn't do for Allen. So he killed Elle and told Jordan that if he couldn't have her then no can. And the story went on after that.

Right now Sakura felt like her life was much like that story. She was Elle, Sasuke was Allen and Gaara was Jordan. And in a way Sasuke was trying to win Sakura from Gaara, she just hope that Sasuke doesn't kill her like in the story. Now she was even more scared that Sasuke would find out about her and Gaara.

Just then their food came and Sakura broke out of her thoughts as her plate was placed in front of her. Her stomach rubbles as she smelled the chicken pasta as her thoughts about the book disappeared.

It was quiet and peaceful between them as they ate their meals. Half way through the meal she felt something touch her leg again, well maybe touch wasn't quite the word it was more like rubbed. She then froze when she had a pretty good idea what it was. She looked up at Sasuke to see him eating his food and just ignored her. Then the rubbing stopped as the waiter came to check on them. Luckily when the waiter left it didn't happen again.

They soon finished their meals and Sasuke placed the money on the table as he grabbed Sakura's hand hurried out the door. Soon they came upon the movie theater that was right across from the restaurant, they we're going to go see 'The Holiday'. They quickly took their seats as the movie soon started.

-------------------------------------

"That's it; I can't take it anymore I have to know what they are doing!"

"Calm down Gaara, Sakura knows what she is doing and she has no interest in Sasuke anymore she loves you remember." Naruto said as he tried to call the angry Kazekage.

Gaara just glared at the blond as he tried to clam the redhead's nerves. There had been a few times that Gaara tried to escape the loud mouth ninja but was caught every time. It's already been 45 minutes and he was going crazy if he didn't know what they we're doing, but he couldn't leave without Naruto knowing, then an idea hit.

"Hey loud mouth I'll make a deal with you."

Naruto placed his hand under his chin. "I'm listening."

"Here is the deal, if I win in a game of King of Fighters you will let me go find Sakura and you can't try to stop me. But if you win I'll stay here for the rest of the night, deal?"

Naruto thought about Gaara's deal until a huge smirk appeared on Naruto's face. "You've got a deal Gaara."

Naruto quickly ran over to the closet and pulled out the Playstation 2 and set it up. Naruto was very confident he would win since Gaara wasn't very good at this game. They both picked their players and battle soon started.

5 minutes later

Naruto stared at the TV with his mouth hung open; he couldn't believe that he lost, and to Gaara. Naruto was about to turn to Gaara to ask for a rematch until he found that he was gone, and the front door was wide open.

"Ah man, Sakura is so going to kill me!" Naruto panicked as he ran after Gaara.

-------------------------------------

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the movie theater and headed to the park for a nice walk. It was quiet between the two as they strolled through the park. Sakura looked up at the moon to see that it was almost full but not quite.

She then looked out the corner of her eye to see Sasuke just staring up ahead with a serious look. As long as she could remember Sasuke always had that look on his face since they were in the Academy. He seemed to be so sad and angry back then and always pushed people away that wanted to help him.

Soon they came up to a bench and took a set as they faced a nice little pond. The moon's reflection bounced off the surface giving the look as if a hundred diamonds were under water. Somewhere in the tall grass a family off ducks came out as the frogs croaked. It was indeed a wonderful night at the pond, so peaceful and so quiet.

---------------------------------------

"Gaara get back here!"

"No way we made a deal Naruto and you can't stop me remember."

"B-But…"

"No buts!" and with that Gaara took off as he gain more speed and left Naruto behind.

Naruto was left dumbfound until he shock out of it and chased after Gaara. He still couldn't believe that Gaara beat him at a game that was hard for him the next day he was so great at it. After chasing Gaara for a few minutes he final slowed down and came to the movie theater.

Gaara looked around to see that a few people on the street, most of them tried to avoid him. He started walking around a little as he tried to find his woman, but no luck as she wasn't around. Soon a panting Naruto came next to him.

"They aren't here." Gaara growled.

"M-Maybe…-pant-… they… -pant-…went to…-pant-…the park…" Naruto said she tried to catch his breath and stood up strait.

"I think your right, let's go." Gaara said as he hit Naruto's back and cause him to fall on his face.

--------------------------------------

It was still quiet between Sakura and Sasuke as they only listen to the frogs and ducks in the pond. Sakura lean backing on bench and closed her eyes to take in her surroundings. It was indeed peaceful here, it reminds her of when she was little she and her father would come down here at night during the summer to see fireflies. But there weren't any at this time since it's the early spring.

But she was quickly brought back to the real world when she felt something warm and soft agents her cheek. She shot open her eyes to see Sasuke kissing her cheek.

He pulled away once he saw that she was wake from her daydreams and was now staring at him with a blush across her cheeks. He smirked at her as her blush grew even redder.

"Sasuke why did you do that." She whispered, even she didn't mean to.

"Because you looked so beautiful under the moonlight that I had an erg to kiss you." He answered coolly.

"Oh, well… thank you."

"Sakura you have grown beautiful over the years." Sasuke held her hand as her cheeks grew red. "I was such an idiot when I left you and the village. But when I came back and saw you, I knew that I did make the hugest mistake of my life and I will not make that mistake again." Sasuke bent forward and brushed Sakura's lips with his.

Sakura was shocked as her eyes were huge as dinner plates. She couldn't believe that Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha was kissing her. Her first crush was kissing her; it was almost like a dream come true, if she still had feelings for him. It was strange and wonderful in a way.

When she kissed Gaara earlier today she felt her stomach full of butterflies and felt like she was heaven. Every kiss he gave her showed her how much he loved her. But Sasuke's kiss was different; she felt nothing, not the feeling of butterflies in her stomach or feeling like she was in heaven. This kiss meant nothing to her and somehow showed her how much she loved Gaara.

When Sasuke pulled away she just smiled at him. She was about tell him that she didn't have feeling for him until she saw his face darken and glaring at her neck.

"Where did you get that?" Sasuke asked, well more like demanded.

"Get what?"

"That." He pointed at her collar bone.

Sakura followed his gaze to see a hickey that Gaara left behind. Her eyes were as huge as dinner plates again as she started to panic.

'**Busted!' **yelled inner Sakura

'Big time.'

**Hey I said here is chapter 7, I didn't say it would be a happy ending for this chapter. So now me and mary are going to enjoy watching you all twitch and wait for the next chapter. Hahahah!**

**I need help don't I?**


	8. Chapter 8:True feelings

**I had a bit of a writers block on this chapter. I knew I left a great cliffy in the last chapter what I wasn't to sure how to write this chapter. But I finally got the next chapter up and I hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 8: True feelings

"Sakura, for the last time where did you get that." Sasuke demanded.

Sakura started to panic, not knowing what to say. She couldn't tell Sasuke that it was Gaara who did but again she had to say something about the hickey; it wasn't like it came out of thin air or something.

'What do I say? What do I say!'

'**Make up something idiot!'**

'But what!'

'**Say you have a boyfriend like you told Lee.'**

'I guess that could work.'

'**Of course it well, tell him that you got it from your boyfriend and we are save.'**

"I-I got it from… m-my boyfriend." Sakura shuttered.

"Your boyfriend? Since when did you have a boyfriend without me or Naruto knowing?" Sasuke asked.

"W-Well we just been together for a three days, I was going to tell you but you seem not to listen to me." Sakura lied.

"So you get that from him." Sasuke asked even though it sounded like he didn't buy it. "May I ask what his name is?"

"Umm… well… his name i-Sasuke, Sakura?" Sakura was cut off by a familiar female voice.

Both of the leaf ninjas looked up to see Ino and TenTen was a few shopping bags in their hands. Sakura was never so happy to see her two friends; maybe they can help her out of this mess.

"Ino! TenTen! What are you guys doing here?" Sakura said happily.

"We were shopping earlier and decided to take a walk around the park." Ino explained.

"And now we are going to get some ice cream and th-Ice cream sounds wonderful right now." Sakura cut TenTen off and jumped out of her set. "I guess this is good bye Sasuke I'll see you later!" And with that Sakura grabbed Ino's and TenTen's hand and ran down the path.

Both Ino and TenTen were confused as they continued to run down the path and came close to the park entrance. Once they reached it they finally came to a stop to catch their breathe. Placing her hand on her knees to keep her self up Sakura looked up at her friends.

"S-Sorry for doing that to you guys… -pant-… But I had to get away from Sasuke." Sakura stood up now.

"It's alright Forehead, but why are you running away from Sasuke. I thought when he came back you two would be together all the time." Ino asked.

Sakura smiled at her best friend, although they were rivals long ago and tried to win Sasuke, but since he left both of their feelings for him died. It was obvious that Sakura moved on and found Gaara, though she didn't tell anyone. But she was happy to know that Ino moved on as well and hocked up with Kiba.

"Yeah, but I believe my feelings for him died a long time ago." Sakura said as she rubbed the back off her head.

"So why were you two on the date? I mean it looked like you two were on a date." TenTen said.

"Well I guess it was, but it was to mainly see if I have feelings for him." Sakura replied.

"And do?" Ino asked.

"I'm happy to say Ino that I don't have feelings for him." Sakura smiled at Ino as she smiled back.

TenTen whipped her head around as the blonde and pink head talked. She stared out into the trees and tried to since anything, but didn't find any charka. She stared at the trees for a few moments before she decided it must have been a squirrel. She turned her head back to the other two, who were now talking about a movie.

"Are you guys going to stand here all night or are we going to go get some ice cream." TenTen said as she got the girls attention.

Ino and Sakura turned to TenTen and cheered as they head towards the ice cream shop. As soon as the girls left, two shadowy figures jumped out off the tree and headed the other way.

--------------------------------------

Gaara and Naruto ran towards the park, dodging the people on the street that didn't run from the KazeKage. In no time they saw the park entrance and Gaara gain speed as he was ready to charge through, but was pulled back by the blonde ninja who grabbed his cloak.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Gaara growled.

"Gaara you need to think before you charge through. If you found them you would have to deal with confuses and up set Sasuke and pissed off Sakura. And I don't wait Sakura to hit me again." Naruto pointed out.

The sand ninja glared at the leaf ninja and let a grunt out as he pulled his cloak back from Naruto. No matter how much he wanted to ignore what Naruto said he knew he was right. And he was not looking forward to dealing with an angry Sakura, she could be scary sometimes. He let out another grunt as if telling Naruto he was right. Naruto grinned at his friend, he was happy that Gaara was listening to him.

Just then they felt three charkas coming and one of them belong to a pink haired medic. Naruto and Gaara quickly hide their charkas and jumped into the trees to hide. They watched Sakura run out of the park with TenTen and Ino dragged behind her. The girls stopped and tried to catch their breath.

By what Gaara could tell by how long they tried to catch their breath, they must running for quite a while. But why were they running, where is that Uchiha and why is Sakura with TenTen and Ino? All these questions ran through his head as he felt himself panic a little, by why? Maybe he was worried that the Uchiha was the one made her and her friends run in the first place.

"S-Sorry for doing that to you guys… -pant-… But I had to get away from Sasuke." Sakura stood up now.

'So it was the Uchiha after all.' Gaara thought.

'**He better not have touched our blossom.' **Shukaku said at the back of Gaara's mind.

"It's alright Forehead, but why are you running away from Sasuke. I thought when he came back you two would be together all the time." Ino asked.

It truth Gaara has always wonder why she was still with him and not with Sasuke. He thought for sure one day that bastard would come back and make his blossom run into his arms. But she never did, she has always stayed by his side through his worst moments and his good moments.

"Yeah, but I believe my feelings for him died a long time ago." Sakura said as she rubbed the back off her head.

"So why were you two on the date? I mean it looked like you two were on a date." TenTen said.

'**Why in the world did you let her go out with the Uchiha in the first place?'**

'I don't know to tell you the truth, maybe it was because I didn't want her get into a tight spot and couldn't deal with it or something.'

'**What do you mean by 'or something?''**

'I don't know! Now would you shut up for once!'

'**Make me!'**

"Well I guess it was, but it was to mainly see if I have feelings for him." Sakura replied.

Naruto tapped Gaara on the shoulder to get his attention so he could hear this. Gaara came back to the really world and listen to the three girls down below.

"And do?" Ino asked.

Gaara felt his heart pick up speed as he waited for Sakura's answer. He was afraid to hear her answer if she did have feelings for Sasuke, in truth that was his worst nightmare that she stilled loved Sasuke and not him. But he would never tell that to Sakura or anyone else.

"I'm happy to say Ino that I don't have feelings for him." Sakura smiled.

Gaara let out a sigh of relief as Naruto let out a very small chuckle. Naruto was having a little fun watching Gaara squirm, even though Naruto knows that Sakura well always love Gaara no matter what. Gaara quickly silent Naruto when he saw TenTen turn her head their way. After about a minute she turned her attention back to Ino and Sakura.

"Are you guys going to stand here all night or are we going to go get some ice cream." TenTen said as she got the girls attention.

Ino and Sakura cheered and took off with TenTen to the ice cream shop. Once the girls were gone Gaara and Naruto jumped out the tree and head back to Sakura's apartment.

"See Gaara she loves and doesn't care about Sasuke anymore, all she cares about is you." Naruto said.

Gaara didn't say anything as he continued to run back to Sakura's apartment before she got home.

--------------------------------------

"I'm home." Sakura shouted as she came through her front door.

She shut the door behind her and placed her keys and purse on the little table next to the door.

"Naruto, Gaara are you guys here." She shouted again.

"Were in the kitchen Sakura!" Naruto shouted back.

Sakura headed in the kitchen to find Naruto and Gaara make ramen of course. Well it was more Naruto cooking ramen then Gaara, who was sitting at the table with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Hey guys what have you two been up to while I was gone?" Sakura asked as she walked towards Gaara.

"Oh nothing much but played videogames all night." Naruto said as his eyes never left his ramen.

Sakura nodded her head as she was standing next to Gaara looking down at him. Gaara opened his eyes and looked at Sakura to see her smiling at him. She then planted her self on his lap and rapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Gaara let a small smile creep up his face as he rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The two stayed like that for awhile and didn't say anything and just enjoyed each others presents.

**Review please!**

**I got nothing eles to say.**


	9. Chapter 9:Here comes the family

**This chapter bight be a little boring but it's still funny and I hope you all like.**

**And also sorry for the wait I was writing two other chapters for two different stories along with this one.**

Chapter 9: Here comes the family

"Are you two done yet, you guys have been at it for almost three hours now. And I'm getting hungry." Sakura shouted from under the tree as she watched her redhead prince and her loud mouth friend sparring.

It was noon now and they had been train since 9:00 this morning. Hinata had joined them and sparred with Sakura as the two demon containers sparred with each other. The two kunoichis went at it for an hour and then took a break under the tree and watched the boys. After a half an hour Hinata said her goodbyes to Sakura and left. And it has been an hour and a half since Hinata left and Sakura continued to watched the boys.

"Come on guys if you two keep this up you'll both collapse of excitation." Sakura shouted again.

Soon both of the boys had their kunai knives pressed up agents the others throats, it was a draw for now. They both smirked at each other and brought their kunai knives back and headed towards Sakura. She watched the two boys approach her until they were right in front of her now. She jumped on her feet and grabbed her bag, which was full of her medic stuff and a few weapons.

They headed into the village and talked about what they wanted to eat. Of course it turned into a fight when Naruto wanted to go to the ramen stand but Sakura and Gaara didn't. But somehow in the end they convince Naruto to go to a sushi bar instead.

The waiter came and seated them in a booth and gave them their menus. Once the waiter left Sakura opened her menu and looked over it until she found something that looked good. The waiter soon came back and took their orders and left again. Naruto and Sakura talked as Gaara just kept quiet and pretty much stared at his pink hair beauty.

'**Man I would love to take her right now.'**

'Shut up you horny demon.'

'**Come on she is the right age to take her into our bed.'**

'I don't care, I have to much respect for her to think of her like a piece of meat.'

'**Ok then so what was that little fantasy of you two in shower together naked then?'**

'Just shut up I don't need to hear this from you.' He glared at the demon

'**Your right.'**

'I'm what?'

'**You don't need me to bug you on your relationship.' **Shukaku smirked. **'You get siblings to do that for you.'**

'Oh shot I forgot about them!'

--------------------------------------

Outside of Konoha three sand ninjas jumped through the trees and didn't show any sign of being tired. One of them was an adult ninja followed by two teenage ninjas that stayed behind the adult.

The adult ninja was a woman with short black hair that covered a bit of her headband, she had black eyes and pale skin but not as pale as Gaara's. She wore a dark blue outfit that looked like Gaara's red one when he helped Lee to get Sasuke back but had short sleeves. She also wore fish netting under it and wore it like sleeves that attached to her middle figure. And last she wore a white sash like Temari's red one in the Chuunin Exams.

The woman then stopped and looked back at the two teenage ninjas as they caught up with her.

The first one was a female ninja with blonde hair in four ponytails and had a giant fan on her back. (She is wearing what ever in the show well have her wear in the future.)

Next was male ninja with face paint on his face and had his puppet strapped to his back. (Same goes for him)

"Why are we stopping Yuffie?" asked the male ninja.

"Are we being followed?" asked the female ninja.

"There is no need to worry Temari, Kankuro. I just wanted to see what time it was and let you two catch up." Yuffie said as she looked up at the sun. "I say it's about past none and we should be at Konoha before 3:00pm."

"Good because I'm hungry and tired." Kankuro complained.

"Your always hungry you lazy ass." said Temari.

"I'm not lazy and I'm not an ass, like your boyfriend Shikamaru." Kankuro smirked as he saw his sister turn red.

"Shikamaru is not my boyfriend! And if he was he wouldn't be playing with Barbie dolls with me around!" Temari shouted.

"I don't play with Barbie dolls, and they are puppets not dolls!" Kankuro shouted back.

"Sure what ever you say little brother." Temari teased him as she and Yuffie took off again.

"For the last time Temari they aren't dolls!" Kankuro shouted again as he went after them.

This went on for quite a while but changed into different subjects like Shikamaru or Kankuro being gay or Temari can't keep a boy to save for life. It went on and on and gave poor Yuffie a headache.

'Why did I sign those adoption papers?' Yuffie thought to herself as she contuses to listen to Temari and Kankuro.

---------------------------------------

Naruto, Sakura and Gaara left the sushi bar and decided to head for the Hokage's tower and see if Tsunade as news on Orochimaru and the Akatsuki. As they headed over there they bumped into Neji, TenTen and Lee who also were heading for the Hokage's tower.

"So Gaara why are you still here in Konoha, shouldn't you be at Suna by now?" Neji asked as they walked next to each other and kept their eyes forward.

"I decide to stay here a little longer to take in the peace and quiet." Was all that Gaara said.

"Well you're not going to find that with Naruto around." Neji chuckled.

Soon Gaara chuckled with him. "So true."

Lee and Naruto opened the front doors of the tower and entered inside. They we're soon greeted by a cheerful Shizune that got up from her chair.

"Hello everyone and lord KazeKage, I was about to go and fetch you. Tsunade would like a word with you."

Gaara only nodded his head as he followed Shizune and left everyone else behind. Naruto mumbled something about he should Hokage when Gaara left as Sakura took a set next to Lee in the main lobby.

"So Lee what are you guys doing here?" asked the pink haired woman.

"We're just meeting up with Gai-sensei to go over some training strategies. What about you guys." Lee looked at Sakura.

"Well Gaara and Naruto just wanted to know if Tsunade-sensei had and information on Orochimaru or the Akatsuki."

"I see. It has been a while that those two made any moves for a long time." Lee placed a figure to his chin.

"Hello my youthful students!" Gai entered if a puff a smoke.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

Just then a sunset ocean scene appeared behind them.

"And here we go." TenTen mumbled.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

-------------------------------------------

Shizune and Gaara walked down the hall until they finally reached the front doors of the Hokage's offices. Shizune little knocked on the door until she heard Tsunade say come in on the other side. She grabbed the handle of the door and walked in to see Tsunade doing piles of paperwork.

'Man is she behind her paperwork. I'm just glad that I at least try to keep up with it.' Gaara thought as he stared at the mountains of papers.

"Tsunade the Kazekage is here and here are some more documents that you need to look over." Shizune said as she placed the papers on desk.

The Fifth looked up and groan as she saw Shizune placed another pile on her desk. Shizune bows and then left the two Kages alone.

"So lord Kazekage, I've notice that you have over stayed your welcome." Tsunade said as she placed her hands under her chin.

"Is it bad that I'm still here?" He said with an emotionless tone.

"No, no of course not, that baka Naruto is just happy that you're here to hang with him and Sakura." Tsunade smirked when she said her student's name.

"Yeah so." was the only thing that Gaara said as he kept his stone face.

"Don't play dumb with me; I knew that you and Sakura are a couple." The Fifth kept her smirk and stared at Gaara.

"You are the first person in this whole village to finally figure it out." He chuckled a little.

"So you're not mad that I figured it out?" Tsunade smirked dropped.

"I could care less to tell you the truth. The only reason why we kept it quiet was that Sakura didn't want everyone to find out about us yet." Gaara said lazily.

"Oh, well then you have my blessing." Was the only thing that Tsunade said.

"Is that the reason why you called me here?" the Kazekage said as he was getting annoyed now.

"Yes pretty much. You may go now." The Hokage said with a big smile.

Gaara just nodded his head as he exited the Hokage's office. Once the doors were closed she looked over at mountain of paperwork and groans in annoyances.

---------------------------------------

"Finally we're here. I can't stand being around Kankuro anymore he smells." Temari said as she held her nose.

"Oh yeah, like you're a field of flowers your self." The puppet master mumbled.

Yuffie showed the guards there papers as the two sand nin bickered like always. The guards looked over to the three and looked back the papers before the gates open.

"Temari, Kankuro we can go in now so hurry up." Yuffie called over to the two siblings as she entered the village.

They both stopped their bickering and ran after Yuffie before the gates closed on them.

----------------------------------------

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"SHUT UP!!!" everyone in the lobby yelled.

The two quickly became quiet as the sunset disappeared.

"So my youthful students are you ready to train!" Gai said as Lee cheered him on.

"Man those two are something." Naruto whispered to Sakura.

"I almost feel sorry for Neji and TenTen." She whispered back.

"Gai was always like this when we we're younger." said a voice behind them.

They both whipped their heads around to see their silver hair sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cheered.

"Hello sensei how have you been?" Sakura bowed a little.

"Oh just fine." He smiled under his mask.

Just then they heard two very familiar voices yelling outside the tower. The doors burst open to revile…

**HA! HA! I'm so evil. Well it was mainly Mary's idea to leave it like this so blame her not me.**


	10. Chapter 10:Sasuke's threat

**Sorry everyone for the late update. **

**There was this huge wind storm and it did some real damage and lost our power for week! Then there was Christmas we were having a party on Christmas Eve and had to clean the house. Well you get the idea.**

**I also had writers block on this story so it was kind of hard to squeeze a chapter out. Anyhow for such a late I made this chapter a little long for you guys to enjoy. **

Chapter 10: Sasuke's threat

The front doors burst open to reveal and angry looking Temari and Kankuro as they fought their way through the door. And right behind them was a tired looking Yuffie that closed the doors behind her. She let out a groan as she continued to watch the two siblings fighting. It has been like this before they even reached the village gates.

"Yuffie-sensei!"

The black haired woman raised her head to see her favorite loud mouth ninja bouncing his way towards her. But before she could speak to greet him, Naruto tackled her and locked her in a great big bear hug.

"Yuffie-sensei it's great to see you!" Naruto shouted in her ear and squeezed her tight.

"N-Nice t-to s-see y-you t-to N-Naruto." Yuffie said as she tried to breath.

"Naruto you better let go of her if you want her to breath." Sakura said from behind the fox boy.

"Oh, sorry sensei." Naruto quickly let go of the black hair woman and bowed.

Yuffie just smiled at her ex-student as she continued to try to catch her breath before she spoke.

"It's alright Naruto. I know that you're just happy to see me." said the Sand nin.

"It is so nice to see you again Yuffie-sensei." Sakura hugged Yuffie.

"Nice to see you as well Sakura." She hugged the pinked hair girl back. "I hope your keeping my boy out of trouble." She smirked at Sakura as she saw her turn red.

Yes Yuffie knew about the two, heck she knew before Naruto found out. But of course no one knows how she found out so no one question it. But it wasn't only Yuffie that knows even Temari and Kankuro were in on it to.

"He's doing fine. Right now he is with the Hokage." Sakura smiled.

"I see, oh by the way Happy Birthday." Yuffie said with a smile.

Once Yuffie said Happy Birthday to the pink haired ninja, Temari and Kankuro stopped there fighting and walked up towards Sakura. Well Kankuro was the one walking as Temari hopped over to her.

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" Temari pulled her in a tight hug. "Sorry I didn't greet you earlier, it was Kankuro's fault."

"Was not!" Kankuro yelled from behind Temari.

"Anyhow it's nice to see you two again." said Yuffie as she smile at her ex-students.

"Now don't tell me you forgot me already." said the silver haired Copy Ninja.

She quickly shifted her gaze from Naruto and Sakura to Kakashi. Soon a warm smile graced across her lips as she stared at him.

"Of course not silly, how could I forget you. It good to se-Yuffie what a lovely surprise." She was cut off by none other then Gai. Who was hugging Yuffie now.

Of course we all know that Kakashi is kick back and care free guy we all love and know. But when it comes to Gai trying to flirt with Yuffie, Kakashi is whole different person. Even since the Copy ninja met the black haired woman he felt relax around her, even though he was always relaxed but not around many women. Sure he had a few female friends that he get long with and in time was able relaxed around them, but Yuffie was a different story. When he first met her he was already comfortable with her around and was able to open up to her even though they just met. But when the Chuunin Exams came, everything changed between them.

First was that Kakashi introduced Yuffie to Gai as they waited for their students to finish the first part of the exam. Big mistake there. Kakashi only got out 'Gai I would like yo-' and that was it as Gai rushed over to Yuffie and held her hands and ignored a glaring Kakashi. The silver haired ninja didn't know why but he felt jealous as he watched Gai trying to flirt with Yuffie.

The second one was at the third exam when they narrowed it done for those to go to the final rounds. When he told her that he was going to train Sasuke and Naruto, he asked if she could train Sakura for awhile. She said yes of course and smiled at him. But when he looked into her eyes he could tell that there was something big on her mind that seemed to bother her a lot.

During the time he trained Sasuke he never heard or seen Yuffie for quite a long. A few times he would drop by Sakura's home and asked how her train was and what Yuffie was up to. The pink haired girl told him that train was great but she only sees her during train and she would disappear. This worried Kakashi a lot for some reason. He knew that Yuffie was a strong ninja and was able to take care of herself, but something inside him told him to find her.

And last was during the finals. The Copy ninja was surprise and some what relieved when he found Yuffie sitting in the stands alone. The black haired woman saw him and waved at him with a smile. He smiled back at her joined her in the stands. They spoke only a few words to each other and then turn their attention to the fight between Sasuke and Gaara.

During the match Kakashi was calm as a cucumber on the outside, but on the inside he was a wreck. He has seen what Gaara did to Lee and most surely has seen the bloodlust in the boy's eyes. He just hoped that he taught Sasuke enough to survive this is match to see tomorrow.

During the fight he would some times take sneak pecks out of the corner of his eye to see how Yuffie was handling the fight. But he noticed something strange; she wasn't watching Sasuke the whole time. She was watching the Sand nin the whole time, but why? Did she know something that Kakashi didn't?

But before he could question it the stadium started to shake and many expulsions were heard. The village was under attack and swarms of Sand and Sound ninjas came out of nowhere and started to attack. It didn't take him long to notice that Gaara's siblings took him and Sasuke went after them. He quickly found Sakura and Naruto and told them to go help Sasuke, along with one of his dogs.

Once they took off her turned around to find that Yuffie was gone and Gai in her place. The Copy ninja asked Gai if he knew where Yuffie went. But sadly Gai shook his head as he didn't notice that she was gone either.

After the battle they found out that Orochimaru tricked the Sand ninjas and killed the Kazekage, along with the Hokage. It was indeed a sad day, but not just that two Kages died but Yuffie was missing. It was indeed a mystery, but it was common that there were missing ninjas in battles.

So they declared her dead along with the other Leaf nins that died in that great struggle. When the silver haired ninja heard word that she was declared dead, he felt crushed and also a painful sting came from his chest. He wasn't quite sure what that stinging pain was at the time, but soon came to relies it was his heart breaking.

After many months of the incident at the Chuunin Exams, Orochimaru tried to kidnap Sasuke. Many of the Leaf nins went after them along with three familiar Sand nins. Luckily they were able to bring Sasuke back and keep him in the village, for now.

Later that day Kakashi went to the Hokage's office and was greet by the sand siblings and their sensei. But what really shocked him was that he found Yuffie standing next to Baki with the Sand village headband on her forehead.

After their little meeting with Hokage Kakashi quickly tracked Yuffie down and asked what happen on that day when Sound attacked.

Yuffie blushed a little and told him the whole story. It turned out that she was right that Gaara had a demon inside him at the Chuunin Exams. She could tell by looking at the boy that he was in great pain and need someone to teach him. Not just in the ninja art but in life as well. Once Sand retreated back to Suna, the blacked woman quickly caught up with Baki and demanded that he took her with him to Suna to teach Gaara. Of course Baki thought she was crazy at first but agreed and took her back to Suna were she became Sand nin, and Gaara's new teacher.

A lot has happen to them over the past years. They soon started to have a relationship, even thought they lived in different villages, but they made it work. And now here they were, back together again… with Gai… this well be ugly.

"It's nice to see you to Gai. How have you been?" Yuffie laughed a little nervously after she broke the hug.

"Good but with you here now, it's just wonderful!" Gai gives her a flashing smile.

"Yes, it is wonderful that she is here." Kakashi said coolly.

"Ah, Kakashi I didn't notice that you were there." Gai turned his attention to the silver haired man.

'I bet you didn't.' Kakashi thought to himself as he kept his carefree face. "So Gai shouldn't you and your students be heading off soon? After all it is getting late now"

"We are but first we wanted to see if we could get a low rank mission for tomorrow and rest up here a bit first." the black haired man said.

"I see, so you don't mind if my students and I stay for a while as well." Kakashi grinned under his mask as he saw Gai frown a little.

Yuffie watched the two men fighting over her attention on the side. It was pretty much like this when she came to visit the Hidden Leaf Village. 'Why is that I only get stuck with weird men?' The black Sand nin thought to herself as she continued to watch Gai and Kakashi.

Yes Kakashi and Gai weren't the only two crazy men in her life; she also had to deal with Baki back home. Now don't get the wrong idea there good friends, but there would be times that she wish she just strangle the man. He would some times tease her or pull a prank on her or two. Ok that was once that he did that and was one that pulled a prank on him first, but that didn't mean she forgot about it. Heck there was even this one time that they and the sand siblings went out for lunch he left her to pay the bill.

'Hey wait a minute, never paid me back that jerk!' she shouted in her head.

Just then she caught sight of red behind Kakashi and Gai, coming down the hall.

"There's my boy!" said Yuffie as she walked between the two Leaf Jonins and hugged the Kazekage that now entered the lobby.

Gaara was a little shocked when he found that someone was hugging him, but so relaxed when he recognized Yuffie. Once she felt him relax, she broke the hug and stood back and smiled at the 17 year.

Yes he was 17 now and has grown quite tall now to. Heck he is even tall then Yuffie and Temari now and about the same height as Kankuro. He has indeed grown a lot over the years, and not just on the outside but the inside to. That once block of ice has melted and his heart was able to live again. But Yuffie couldn't take all the credit, even though she did a lot of work with boy, but she also had help to and it's not his siblings. Most of the thanks went to Sakura.

"Sorry about that sweetie." The blacked haired Sand nin rubbed the back of her head. "I just was happy you see."

Gaara just nodded his head as he watch his siblings come and greet him as well. Once the four Sand nins talked a little between them selves, Naruto and Sakura joined them along with Gai's students.

"So what did the Hokage want?" Sakura asked.

He shrugged and had a carefree face. "Let's just say the cat is out of the bag."

It took a minute for Sakura to figure out what he meant by 'the cat is out of the bag.' But it soon hit her that Tsunade knew about her and Gaara, and started to blush madly.

"You feeling alright Sakura, you're really red." TenTen asked as she placed a hand on forehead to see if she warm.

"Oh please Sakura don't get sick! I was hoping to ask you if you would like to get dinner with me!" Lee started to cry has he held the pinked haired ninja's hand.

Sakura's blushed died down to a shade of dark pink as Lee still held her hand. And of course Gaara notice this and glared daggers at poor Lee.

"Dinner sounds really great right now actually." Yuffie broke the tension in air. "Me, Temari and Kankuro haven't had anything to eat since we got here. And it's almost six clock"

"Well in that case!" Everyone turned around to see Gai smiling. "I well take you out to dinner. Come then Miss Yuffie." And with that Gai grabbed Yuffie's hand dragged her out the door as they past Sasuke who was coming in.

"Was that Yuffie being dragged by Gai?" Sasuke asked as he walked up to him sensei.

"Yes, she, Temari and Kankuro just got here. Now if you excuse me I'm off." The silver haired Jonin try to say calmly but failed miserably as he went after Yuffie and Gai.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he bounces toward the Uchiha. "Do you want come with us to get some dinner."

"Sure why not." said the Uchiha.

"Great then let's go! Come on Sakura I'm letting you pick were going to eat!" Naruto shouted so everyone could hear.

"Thanks Naruto, how about we go down to the BBQ place that's near the park." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto shouted as he ran out the door.

"Yeah, let's go Neji." TenTen grabbed Neji's hand ran after Naruto.

"Wait for us! We're not familiar with this village remember!" Temari shouted as grabs Kankuro's arm and runs after them.

Sakura just laughed as she watched her friends take off.

"It almost seems like a race with teams." Gaara stated.

"Then let's win that race." And with that she grabbed Lee and Gaara's hands ran out the door. But before they left Sakura shouted over to Sasuke. "Come on Sasuke you don't want to lose do?" And then they were out the door.

But when they went out the door, Sasuke notice that Lee and Gaara were blushing. Of course Lee always blushes around Sakura so it didn't bug him that much. But what really bugged him was that Gaara was blushing. Gaara never blushes our felt affection towards others before. Maybe it was time for Sasuke to set the record strait.

------------------------------------------

"Ah man how was I last! I was the first one to leave!" Naruto shouted as he found everyone in front of the BBQ place.

"Well Naruto it would have helped if you didn't take the long way around would it." Neji smirked as he saw Naruto frown.

"And for coming in last you have to pay for dinner." Kankuro chuckled as he went inside the BBQ place with Temari behind him.

"WHAT!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?! PLEASE TELL IT ISN'T SO SAKURA!!!" Naruto shouted.

"Sorry Naruto but it is." Sakura giggled as she, TenTen and Lee went inside and left a crying Naruto outside.

"Come on dope let's go in." said the Hyuuga as he went inside as well.

"Hey who are you calling a dope, dope!" And with that Naruto ran inside leaving Gaara and Sasuke outside.

Gaara was about to go inside when he heard the Uchiha call him.

"Gaara, before we go in I would like a word with you if you don't mind." Sasuke said with a serious tone.

Gaara stared at the Leaf nin for quite a while (It was more of glare really.) before he answered. "Alright."

Both the teen ninjas walked away where the others were so they didn't hear what they would say. Sasuke led the way as Gaara was following him from behind as they continued to walk, until they reached the park entrance.

"Is there a reason why you dragged me out here Uchiha?" Gaara asked with an emotionless tone.

"Yes, I have something to ask." Sasuke matched Gaara's tone.

"Then ask away."

"When Sakura dragged you and Lee out the door, I couldn't help but notice that you were blushing a bit."

"And your point."

"Do you have any affection towards Sakura do you?"

Gaara continued to glare at Sasuke as he carefully picked out his words. "And if I do?"

Sasuke matched Gaara's glare as he stayed in his spot. Soon Sasuke started too walked towards Gaara and pasted him. But Sasuke stopped to the side Sand nin and didn't both to look at Gaara.

"Then stay away from her." And with that Sasuke headed back to the others.

**I also have surprise for all my fans out there. I'm going to write a story that is completely different from all these other SakureXGaara stories. **

**I can't give out any details out at the moment as the story is still forming in my head.**

**I believe I'll write this story after this one in done. Easier for to keep track of.**

**So keep a look out for **'Who's the monster here.' **the title might change a bit, but you get the idea though.**


	11. Chapter 11:The truth comes out for

**Alright another chapter! I can't believe I got this one up so fast!**

Chapter 11: The truth comes out for…

Gaara walked back to the BBQ place where everyone else was. He took his time going back as he remembered what Sasuke said to him earlier.

_**Flashback**_

"_Is there a reason why you dragged me out here Uchiha?" Gaara asked with an emotionless tone._

"_Yes, I have something to ask." Sasuke matched Gaara's tone._

"_Then ask away."_

"_When Sakura dragged you and Lee out the door, I couldn't help but notice that you were blushing a bit."_

"_And your point."_

"_Do you have any affection towards Sakura do you?"_

_Gaara continued to glare at Sasuke as he carefully picked out his words. "And if I do?"_

_Sasuke matched Gaara's glare as he stayed in his spot. Soon Sasuke started too walked towards Gaara and pasted him. But Sasuke stopped to the side Sand nin and didn't both to look at Gaara._

"_Then stay away from her." And with that Sasuke headed back to the others._

_**End of Flashback**_

That just made his blood boil that Sasuke would dare to tell him to stay away from his Cherry Blossom. What made him think that he could claim Sakura as his own when she already belongs to him.

'**I told you we should have killed the Uchiha during the Chuunin Exams.' **Shukaku put in

'Where the hell have you been during all this?' Gaara glared at the demon raccoon.

'**Why did you miss me?'**

'No it just has been very quiet and… I kind of need to talk to someone about this…'

'**So you want to talk to me about your problems? And how to keep the Uchiha away from our blossom without killing him?'**

'Kind of…' Gaara groan.

'**Oh happy day you're finally going to listen to me!'**

'I'm going to regret this later aren't I?'

'**Will see.'**

'Grreeaattt…'

---------------------------------------

"Man I'm so hungry I could eat a cow." Temari said as she looked over her menu.

"Well if you eat one then you'll be come one." Kankuro chuckled as Temari glared at him.

"Hey when are Gaara and Sasuke coming in?" TenTen asked as she looked up from her menu.

"Did someone say my name?" Sasuke said coolly as he walked over to their table and took a set next to Sakura.

Sakura was a bit disappointed that Sasuke sat next to her. She really wanted it to be Gaara, even though she wouldn't say that out loud. Speaking of Gaara she notices that he hasn't come in yet.

"Where is Gaara?" Sakura asked as she looked at the front door.

"Let's just say that he needed to be reminded of where his place is." Sasuke smirked a little.

"Sasuke what did you say too him!" The fox boy shouted from the other side of the table.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about idiot." Gaara said as he came in. "I could hear you from outside."

Naruto crossed his arms and mumbled something about him not being and idiot or a loud mouth, but of course Gaara didn't say he was a loud mouth.

The young Kazekage took a seat next to Neji and was across from Sasuke. Gaara easily got long with the Hyuuga since he also cared very little about Sasuke as well. Neji pasted the menu to Gaara so could order what he wanted. After taking a quick look through the menu the waiter came and took their orders and left.

------------------------------------------

"What the heck is this place?" Yuffie stared at the restaurant before her.

Gai had dragged poor Yuffie down a few blocks, with an upset Kakashi behind them, to the restaurant they stood in front of now. The three Jonins were now standing outside of the Konoha Karaoke Bar. The female ninja stayed at the place like it was some sort of alien space ship, as Kakashi stood next her with bewilder look on his face.

But before the two could question Gai, he grabbed Yuffie's wrist and dragged her inside as they left a pissed off looking Kakashi outside. It was easy to tell that Kakashi was not happy with Gai at the moment. The silver haired Jonin took a deep breath to calm his nerves before he went inside.

Inside Gai and Yuffie were at the counter waiting for someone to seat them. The restaurant was pretty big and had three stages in different places so the songs would crash into each other. It was a bit dim but had many colorful lights aiming towards the three stages.

Soon a waitress came up to the two black heads.

"Hello and welcome to the Konoha Karaoke Bar. Is it just the two of you?" the waitress asked.

"Why yes!" Gai flashed a smile.

"No it's three, right Gai." Yuffie asked a little annoyed.

Gai smile quickly turned into a frown. He was hoping that she forgot about Kakashi, who was standing behind them. But his smile quickly came back and told the waitress a table for three. She quickly bowed and led the three Jonins to their table and gave them their menus before she left. After a few minutes that waitress came back and took their orders and left again.

"So Miss Yuffie, how are you doing in Suna?" Gai flashed another smile as he placed an arm over her shoulders.

Yuffie just shrugged, not mind the fact the Gai had his arm over her shoulders. She was pretty much use to it by now. But of course Kakashi was different story; he was having a hard time to keep his cool.

"It's alright, nothuing special is happening I believe." She answered him with a smile.

"That's wonderful." Gai flashed an even brighter smile that made one of waiters blind and fell on their butt with food all over their head.

In Kakashi's head he was fighting with all his strength not to make a big scene here, or Yuffie would kill him if he embarrasses her out in public. If you thought Tsunade's strength was to be feared then Yuffie was no different.

"So Gai, why did you pick this place?" Kakashi finally spoke in calm voice.

"I'm glad that you ask Kakashi, I was hope that Miss Yuffie would honor us with a song." said Gai.

"Oh no, I can't sing and especially in front a crowned." The sand nin blushed.

"Then I'll honor you with a song as we wait for our dinner to arrive." And with that Gai went to the stage.

"Finally we're alone." Kakashi sighed and scooted over to Yuffie.

"He's nice but a little to pushy if you ask me. But anyhow how have you been, it's very rare for us to see each other after all." Yuffie turned pink a little.

"Yes it has been a while since we seen each other. So tomorrow do you want to go out to dinner, just the two of us." the Copy ninja asked.

"Of course, but anywhere but here." she said as music started.

The couple turned their attention towards the stage as they watched the man in green tights come on stage with a microphone in his hand.

"This song goes out to a very special lady out there!" Gai shouted before the song started.

When he started to sing low it was alright, but as the song went on and got louder. It made your poor ears blood. And both Kakashi and Yuffie's faces were pale.

"Yeah we're never coming back here." Kakashi whispered to Yuffie as they wince at a very bad high note from Gai.

-----------------------------------------------

"Man that was a good meal." Naruto patted his stomach as the teen ninjas walk down the street.

"It sure was I can't eat another bite now." Temari agreed with Naruto.

"It sure is a beautiful night isn't it." Tenten said as she intertwines her figures with Neji's and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sakura walked behind Tenten and Neji with Lee and Sasuke. She watched the sweet scene in front of her and then shifted her gaze to Gaara and Naruto, who was in front of the group. The pink haired kunoichi couldn't help but picture what it would be like if she and Gaara were in Neji and Tenten's place. There were some many times like this that she wish she could be open in her relationship with Gaara.

True that she was still afraid of what everyone else would think about them. Yet again Tsunade found out about them and she was really happy for them. Even Naruto was behind them all the way on their relationship. So maybe everyone else well except them like the Hokage and Naruto.

'But what if they don't except us?'

'**Who the hell cares what they think! Think about our happiness first!'**

'I guess your right; I am getting really tired of hiding my relationship with Gaara.'

'**That's the spirit and if anyone gives us any trouble well send them all the way flying to the Hokage and let her beat the crud out of them!'**

"Hey… guys." Sakura stopped walking. "I have something really important to tell you all."

"What is it Sakura." Sasuke asked as everyone stared at her.

Sakura took a deep breath and was about to tell them the truth when a huge crowd of people came out of the building next to them. They then heard a terrible noise coming from the building that the crowd just came out of.

"What is that?" Kankuro asked as he tried to cover his ears.

"I don't know but it's coming from the Konoha Karaoke Bar." Sasuke said as he did the same thing as Kankuro.

"Let's check it out." Neji said as he went inside first.

Everyone nodded in agreement and followed Neji. But once they were inside they found Neji glaring at something and twitching. They soon followed his gazing to see the sores of noise caused by none other then Gai. And not to far off were Kakashi and Yuffie setting at table with their hands over their ears.

"GAI-SENSEI WOULD YOU STOP SINGING ALREADY!!!" Tenten yelled over the dreadful noise that was caused by her sensei.

Gai quickly stopped and smiled at the sight of his students.

"Well what brings all you youthful teens here!" the black haired man jumped off the stage.

"We came to stop the noise you were making that made everyone leave." Neji stated as he looked around the empty restaurant.

"Ah my singing wasn't that bad was it?" Gai turned his head towards Yuffie and Kakashi as they stared him like he grew another head or something.

"W-Well, it wasn't the greatest tha-You are just jealous that I'm wooing Miss Yuffie!" Gai quickly cut off Kakashi as Yuffie sat there dumbfounded as an argument started between the two male Jonins.

"Sakura, I know were friends in all and you look to me like a brother but… Please give me another chance to win your love." Lee bagged Sakura as he was now on his knees in front of her.

"Lee what are you doing?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I'm trying to ask Sakura out again." Lee quickly jumped up.

Then Sasuke eyes turned red when he heard that Lee went out with her. "SO YOU'RE THE ONE THAT GAVE HER THAT UGLY MARK ON HER NECK!!!" Sasuke shouted.

"WHAT, I DIDN'T DO THAT!!!" Lee shouted back.

Quickly Kankuro and Naruto held back Sasuke as Tenten and Neji held back Lee as they tried to attack each other. As for Temari, she went over to help Yuffie settle down Gai and Kakashi.

Sakura stared at the huge mess in front of her, trying to come up with an idea to still everyone down. Then it hit her like a huge rock, this was the perfect time to tell everyone the truth.

Gaara glared at Lee and Sasuke as they fought over his woman. But inside he was smirking like a crazy person when Sasuke mention about the love bite he gave Sakura.

"Everyone."

Gaara shifted his gaze to the stage to see Sakura with the microphone in her hand. But it seems that nobody was listening.

"I have something very important to tell you all and I can't hide it any longer." She quickly took a deep breath. "Gaaraismyboyfriend!"

**Hehehe... I would how Sakura and Gaara well hald this one.**

**Anyhow the story is not ending soon if you guys are wondering out there, but I thought it was time for everyone to know about them.**

**Also please check out my new SakuraXGaara story **'Who's The Monster Here?'** I'm sure you guys well like it.**

**Please leave your reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12:Let the battle begin!

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!**

Chapter 12: Let the battle begin!

Time stand still as everyone looked at Sakura with bewilder looks on their faces. Even Gaara was staring at her with a disbelieve look on his face. He still couldn't believe she did that in front of everyone she knew. Ok maybe everyone she knew wasn't here but it was still as bad.

"WellthatsallIwantedtosaybyeeveryone!" and with that Sakura disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They all stared at the spot that Sakura stood at for a moment before it finally settled in their brains.

"Gaara… and Sakura… together?" Neji mumbled.

"Who would have thought it?" Tenten said next to him.

"NO!!!" Lee cried and fell to his knees. "Why god, why?!"

"Lee! I'm so sorry!" Gai quickly rushed over to his favorite student.

You would think that Yuffie would be able to relax now that Gai was busy with Lee. But she now had to deal with the fact that everyone knows about Sakura and Gaara and going to ask her, Naruto, Temari and Kankuro a lot of a questions.

"I think this would be the best time for you to leave with Naruto, Temari and Kankuro." Someone whispered in her ear.

Yuffie looked behind her to see it was Kakashi smiling under his mask. She stared at Kakashi for a moment until a smile grace across her lips. She quickly jumped up and kissed Kakashi on the cheek and crept over to Naruto, Temari and Kankuro.

"Why, why did this have to happen!?!" Lee continued to cry.

"Don't worry Lee there are plenty fish in the sea. And I'm sure you'll find that special someone." Gai said as he tried to cheer up Lee.

'Then why do you keep flirting with my girlfriend?' Kakashi thought.

As Gai, Neji and Tenten try to comfort Lee, Sasuke finally came out of his shock and his eyes went red. He was pissed, no, he was beyond piss he was furious. That monster had touched his flower behind his back.

Sasuke turned around and was ready to attack when he notices that Gaara was gone. And on the ground was sand where he once stood. Sasuke looked closer to the sand to see that it wrote something. It said 'In your face Uchiha' and of course that just made him angrier. But of course he did his best now not to show it and tried to remain calm. Once he remained calm he looked over to see Lee crying his heart out, over the lost of Sakura.

Even though Lee is one of Sasuke friends, he was now his rival for the battle over the cherry blossom. Along with his most hated enemy, Gaara of the desert.

"No I well not lose Sakura!"

Sasuke broke out of his thoughts and looked over to Lee.

"What do you mean Lee?" Tenten asked.

"I well not give up my true love so easy." Lee jumped on his feet and places his fist on his chest as he held his head up high. "From this day on Gaara is my enemy in the battle for Sakura. And also you are my enemy as well Sasuke Uchiha." Lee stared at Sasuke with a serious look as Sasuke gave him one as well.

"Like wise." Was the only thing that Sasuke said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Lee you have so much passion in your heart, I'm so proud of you!" said Gai.

"Thank you Gai-sensei." Lee gave him the good guy smile.

"Lee you have inspired me to also fight for the one I love." said the older black haired man.

'I don't like were this is going.' Kakashi thought as he walked out the door.

"Hold it right there Kakashi! I challenge you!" Gai yelled from across the room.

"Not now Gai it's getting late and almost everyone here is gone." Kakashi said.

Now that he mention it Gai, Lee, Neji and Tenten notice that Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Yuffie, Naruto and Sasuke were gone. And when they look back to Kakashi he was gone to.

"He dose have a point and I'm really tired." Tenten let out a yawn as she grabbed Neji's hand. "Come on Neji lets go. See you guys tomorrow."

Both Lee and Gai said good bye to the couple as the watched them leave. Tenten pretty much led the way to her house as she still held Neji's hand. Neji always walked Tenten home before he went home himself, because he was a gentleman. After walking down several streets Neji noticed something different.

"Tenten this isn't the way to you house." The Hyuuga spoke.

"I know but I need to ask you something first before we get there." Tenten smiled.

"Ask me what?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

-----------------------------------------

"I still wish you would have given me a heads up first before you did that." said an angry Gaara who was sitting on Sakura's couch with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry Raccoon, I would have told you but everything kind of went out of control for a moment." Sakura plopped down next to him and smiled.

Gaara didn't say anything and pulled Sakura to his lap and hugged her. Her smile got bigger as she hugged him in returned and buried her face in his chest, as he buried his nose in her hair. He loved the way her hair smelled like strawberries and peaches. The smell of her hair always relaxed him if he was stressed out.

"I hope you do realize that I have to deal with Sasuke and Lee now. They wouldn't lose you without a fight." Gaara mumbled in her pink hair.

"I knew and I'm sorry for that to. But at least you have Temari, Kankuro, Naruto, Yuffie and Tsunade on our side. And I'm sure that Kakashi-sensei well be on our side as well" The pink haired nin smiled up to him.

"True but it's still not quite enough people to help us out with Lee and Sasuke." said the Kazekage.

Sakura just smiled sadly at him. She knew he was right and many people in the village still see Gaara as a monster and nothing more. It sometimes hurt Sakura to know that her own village fears him this day, even though he has gotten better and became the Kazekage. Just then she heard a knock at her front door.

"Sakura, are you home? It's me, Tenten, can we talk for moment I want to ask you something." She heard Tenten's voice.

"You should get that." Gaara whispered in her ear.

Sakura didn't really want to deal with her friends that would try to break them up right now. Heck she didn't want to deal with it at all. But Gaara pushed her off his lap and to the front door. The pink haired kunoichi gave him a quick glare and turned her attention back to the door. Sakura took a deep breath and slowly cracked the door open to see Tenten smiling with her hands behind her back.

"Hey Sakura." Said Tenten

"Hey Tenten what are you doing here." Sakura opened the door and walked out of her apartment. Down the hall she could Neji leaning agents the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Well Sakura, Neji and I were wondering if you and Gaara would like to go out to dinner tomorrow. You know like a double date kind of thing, so it wouldn't be so uncomfortable in front of the whole village for you two." Tenten asked.

Sakura stared at Tenten with a confuse look on her face. She didn't expect that at all, she though Tenten came over her to tell her that Gaara was dangerous for her or something.

"Sure."

Sakura turned around to see Gaara behind her. Now she was even more shocked to know that he agreed to go out to dinner with Tenten and Neji. This day is full up surprise indeed.

"Great, then well meet you guys here at seven tomorrow. See you guys then." Tenten smiled again and waved as she walked over to Neji and left.

Once they were gone Sakura and Gaara went back inside. Sakura closed the door behind her and rested her back on it as she had a bewildered look on her face. She just couldn't believe what just happen moments ago. Did she make it up, or did Tenten invited them to come to dinner with her and Neji.

"It was real." Gaara's voice broke her thoughts.

She looks up to the Sand nin as he stood in front of her and had his arms crossed. She stared at him for quite a while until she finally spoke.

"I just didn't expect that to happen at all. I was expecting them to try and break us up." Sakura whispered.

"Then you have very little faith in your friends." Gaara said almost coldly as walked off.

Sakura would have glared daggers and yelled at Gaara if it weren't true. She now felt terrible that she did have little faith in her friends. She slowly pushed herself off the door and headed towards her room. The door to her room made a little squeak as she entered her dark room. She didn't even bother to turn on the lights as she walked over to her bed and crawled in it.

'How could I have doubted my friends like that? I'm such a terrible friend.'

'**You were scared there's nothing wrong with that.'**

'I guess… but still I feel terrible!'

She then felt the bed sink as something heavy came behind to her. Two arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to a strong chest behind her. Sakura opened her eyes to see that it was Gaara looking back at her.

"Don't feel bad, I know that you were scared. But you need to trust in your friends more. If they knew that you're happy then they'll be happy. They just want to see you happy." Gaara smiled one of his rare smiles.

Sakura stared at him with a confuse look (She has been doing that a lot) for a moment before she smiled. She let out a small giggled and turned to face him so she could cuddle up into his chest. Gaara just shifted a bit and brought Sakura closer to him. He stared down at Sakura as he watched her emerald eyes closed as she drifted off you sleep.

-----------------------------------------

"Naruto, open up I knew that you're in there!" Sasuke yelled as he banged on the blonde's front door.

Soon Naruto opened his door and glared at Sasuke. He knew why the Uchiha was here, he wanted answers. Actually Naruto was expecting Sasuke to come and bang on his door, once the news of Sakura and Gaara was out.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked calmly, even though he knew the answer already.

"Did you know?" Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"Know what?" Naruto kept his calm.

"Don't play stupid with me! Did you know about Sakura and that monster!?!" Sasuke yelled

That last part really cut Naruto deep. Even though Sasuke and the others didn't know he had the nine-tailed fox in him, it still hurt. Gaara may have acted like one in the past, but he has gotten better and learned to become human. Naruto was proud of Gaara; he had come a long way from where he came from. And he wasn't going to let Sasuke call him something that he wasn't anymore.

"Look here Sasuke, I know that you're really pissed off about losing Sakura but that doesn't mean you have the right to call Gaara something that he isn't. And right now I wouldn't be calling any body a monster if I were you." Naruto glared.

Sasuke knew what Naruto was talking about. He was calling Sasuke a monster. After all he did hurt this village and betrayed his friends in search for power. He didn't care who tried to help him, he just saw them as weaklings that only hold him back from his goal.

"I guess your right about that, but I want you to do something for me." the Uchiha looked Naruto stare in the eyes. "Tell Gaara that this is far from over and the battle just begun."

And with that Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Love Tenten she is sweet and is trying to help Sakura and Gaara out. And of course Neji is helping to be he is just to cool to show it of course. Hehe.**

**I also want to know if any of you like the idea of Yuffie in the world of Naruto. Even though she is from Final Fantasy 7, she still rocks! But of course she is 23 years old in the world of Naruto and not quite as childish. So anyway please tell me if you guys like the idea of her the story. And if you hate the idea, then to bad because I do. But still like to know.**

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13:Dinner and a show, part 1

**Stupid writers block! This story is so much fun to write but I'm running out of ideas! Why me?**

Chapter 13: Dinner and a show, part 1

"What do you mean you and Neji are going out!" Lee shouted with tears in his eyes.

"Sorry Lee but Neji and I have plans tonight." said Tenten as looked through her living room, trying to find her house keys. "Now where did I pout my keys?"

"Why do you need us anyway Lee?" Neji asked from the couch he was sitting on.

"I'm glad you ask Neji, I have come up with a plan to win Sakura from Gaara." Lee placed his fist to his chest and had his head up high. "I also figure that one person can't do this alone, so that's why I'm here. I was hoping you two would help me."

Tenten and Neji froze for a moment and looked at each other. They couldn't tell Lee that they were going out with Sakura and Gaara. He might think they betrayed him, which seemed like it but wasn't.

"W-We would love to help Lee but like I said Neji and I have plans and I found my house keys!" Tenten quickly pulled her hand out from under the couch and had the keys.

"I guess we better be off." Neji got off the couch and headed to the door. "We'll see you later Lee, and try not to do anything stupid either."

"Oh, Lee you can stay in my house as long as you want, but when you leave please lock the door, ok bye." Tenten waved a bit as she closed the door behind her and Neji.

-------------------------------------------

"Where is that stupid dress?!" Sakura yelled as she looked through her closet.

It was 6:34 and Neji and Tenten were going to here in less then 30 minutes. She knew that she shouldn't have train for three hours and come home at 6:02 to get ready. It was stupid for her to think that she can clean her self up in less then an hour and find something nice to wear. And Sakura was one of those girls that took hours to find a dress and put on make up.

As for Gaara, he just sat on the couch and watched TV as Sakura got ready. He didn't even bother to leave the apartment today, because he didn't want to run into a depress Lee and an angry Uchiha. Earlier today Naruto came and told Gaara what Sasuke told him.

'So the war for my cherry blossom has begun.'

'**And we're going to win and keep our blossom.' **Shukaku added.

'You got that right.'

Just then he heard a knock at the door. The Kazekage looked up at clock on the wall to see it was 7:03. He figured it would be save for him to answer it since Tenten said she and Neji would be here at 7pm. He got off the couch and walked over to the door and opened it to be greeted by Tenten and Neji.

"Hello Gaara." Tenten smiled.

"Hey." said Neji.

Gaara nodded his head and stepped aside to let Neji and Tenten enter. Once they were in Gaara shut the door and followed the two Leaf nins.

"Sakura is in her room getting ready." Gaara said as he walked back to the couch.

"I'll let her know we are here." Tenten said as she ran off to see Sakura.

Neji plopped down on the couch next to Gaara as silence filled the room. They both stayed quiet and didn't move an inch. It was like a contest to see who would speak first. But of course it was a hard fight since both of them were giant ice cubes. But this time Neji was the one that broke.

"Lee came over before we left." Neji stated as he stared at the wall in front of him.

"Really." Gaara kept his gaze at wall in front of him.

"He said that he came up with a plan to win Sakura from you and wanted our help. But we didn't really give him an answer." the Hyuuga added.

"And are you?" Gaara said as he finally faces the white-eyed man.

Neji slowly turned his head to the side and faced Gaara. The sand nin gave Neji a bit of a glare as if warning if that he better leave him and Sakura alone. After three minutes pass Neji finally let a small smirk grace of across his lips.

"No, I can tell that Sakura is pretty happy with you and you seem very protective of her. And I'm glad she found someone that cares for her, until like Sasuke." Neji crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I think the only reason that Sasuke wants Sakura now is to restore his clan. But that's my thoughts."

"I think your right about Sasuke, and Naruto probably feels the same way. And that's one of the reasons why I don't want to leave." Gaara whispered the last part as he stared down at the ground.

Neji cracked open his eyes and looked over to Gaara. He can understand what Gaara was feeling right now. Afraid to lose the one you love to a man that only wants to have sex and give birth to his children. Neji was always afraid for Tenten, but not like Sakura's situation, but still she could get raped by anyone.

And when Gaara leaves there was no doubt about that Sasuke will try to make a move on Sakura. Even though that Naruto was around to help keep their relationship together, he couldn't handle Sasuke at the same time. After all Naruto was one person. Now that Neji thought about he was surprise that Naruto was able to keep such a big secret and help them. He probably hand no time to look for a relationship with someone.

And by someone he mint Hinata. Yes he knew about her crush on Naruto for quite some time now. And it bugged him that Naruto was always out of the loop about these things. But now he could see that Naruto was thinking about his friends' happiness then his. And Naruto can't do everything, it was more then the idiot could handle.

"I'll help." The Hyuuga whispered.

Gaara lifted his head a bit and looked at Neji with a confuse look on his face.

"What?" was the only thing that the Sand nin could get out.

"I said I well help you protect Sakura from Sasuke, like Naruto." Neji closed his eyes again leaned back on the couch. "Tenten and I will help Naruto to protect Sakura from Sasuke when you're gone. I know how you feel, afraid to lose the one you love to someone that wants restore their clan… Well maybe not the clan part but you get."

Gaara was bit touched and surprise at the same time. But what really surprise him the most was that Neji was smiling. Not like the cold hearted or the psycho smile that Gaara normal gives. No Neji was giving him a friendly smile that Naruto gives. Maybe Neji could be his friend like Naruto. And soon Gaara smiled a small friendly smile as well.

"Is the great Gaara of the desert smiling?" Neji teased a bit.

Gaara smile quickly turned into a frown but soon was changed into a small smirk.

"I could ask you the same Hyuuga." Gaara teased back.

Neji quickly gave the Kazekage a glare, as Gaara returned it back. Then Neji activated his Byakugan as Gaara brought out his famous death glare that sent shivers up Neji's spine. The two kept their gaze, daring not to blink. After a minute of this staring contest they suddenly burst out laughing and held the side of their stomachs.

"What's so funny?"

The two ninjas' laughter died down a bit as they saw Sakura and Tenten enter the room. Both girls gave their boyfriends gave them weird looks and asked again. Once their laughter died they joined the girls at the door and told them 'well tell you later.'

----------------------------------------

"Temari, Kankuro I'll be out for a couple of hours and might not be back until late tonight." Yuffie said as she digs through the dresser. "So you two are on your own with dinner. And if you two decide to order in your budget is $100 for each of you, and that goes for movies and games to."

Yuffie, Temari and Kankuro checked in the Konoha Suites as they stayed in the Hidden Leaf Village. It was the nicest hotel in whole village where many important leaders or rich families stay when they visited.

They checked in after Yuffie dragged them out (along with Naruto) of The Konoha Karaoke Bar and to the Konoha Suites. She checked in under the Kazekage names in hopes that Lee or Sasuke would come looking for Gaara here and not Sakura's apartment. But so far today neither one showed.

"Even games?" Kankuro wined.

"Yes, even games Kankuro." Yuffie answered as she pulled some money out of her wallet and placed the money her pocket. "And I trust you Temari to make sure that you guys don't go over the budget."

"Don't worry mom, I'll make sure Kankuro doesn't go over the budget." Temari smiled as she sat on her bed.

"Hey! I'm not the only one here that has budget." Kankuro glared at Temari.

"Yeah but you're the reason why we have one in the first place!" Temari glared back.

On their last visit to Konoha, Kankuro order room serves three times a day, watch three or two movies a day, played videogames all night and what ever else he did. And the day they check out, Yuffie's jaw it the floor when she saw the bill. It was _way _more then what they (meaning Yuffie and Gaara) plan to spend.

Kankuro remembered that day very well, now that he thought about it. Yes Yuffie was furies with him when she the bill, and on the way back to Suna she scold him for not being personable. And to make it worse, he had to pay half of the bill himself.

"Like I said, Temari make sure that you two don't go over the budget." Yuffie rubbed her forehead as she made her way to the door. She opened the door but stopped half way through door. "And you two knew what to door if Lee and Sasuke come?"

"Yes." said both of the siblings.

"Good, goodnight you two I'll see you two later." Yuffie smiled back and left.

"Night mom, have fun with Kakashi." Temari added quickly before Yuffie closed the door behind her.

After fifteen minutes later since Yuffie left, Temari and Kankuro were getting ready to go. They decided to go out for dinner then stay in and order room serves. But as they walked towards the door they heard a hard knock on the door.

Temari slowly reached the door knob and opened the door to reveal an angry looking Uchiha glaring at them with red eyes.

"Is your brother here?" Sasuke said with a cold voice that sent a shiver up Temari' spine.

"No he's out and we don't know where he is. He doesn't tell us much when he goes out." Kankuro answered calmly.

Temari thank god that Kankuro was not shaken by Sasuke and was able to speak. She looked back at Sasuke to see him looking at both of them closely, as if he was trying to search any lie to what Kankuro said. But found none. He slowly closed his eyes and let out a sigh before he opened them again. He took a quickly look at them before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I hope that Gaara well be alright." Temari sighed.

"Same here, it's going to be an ugly tonight." Kankuro added as they left the room.

**To tell you guys the truth I really don't know what's going to happen next. So it well be a surprise to all of us. Hehe...**


	14. Chapter 14:Dinner and a show, part 2

**Again I had a hard time writing this chapter. I'm sad to say that I have decided to end this story soon and do 3 or 4 chapters more chapters. I know it's sad by I'm running out of ideas for it, but heck this is chapter 14 and that's a lot.**

Chapter 14: Dinner and a show, part 2

"So Tenten, where are we going?" Sakura asked as they walked down one of the many streets of Konoha.

"We are going to one of the finest restaurant in the village, The China Rose." Tenten replied.

"I love that place! But I only been their once since that place is very expensive." Sakura said as she held Gaara's hand.

"Don't worry about it. Neji and I took care of everything." Tenten said as she grabbed Neji's hand and smiled up to him as he smiled down to her.

Sakura watched the two and let a smile of her own grace her lips. She was glad that Neji finally showed Tenten his true feelings for her and let her in his heart. She even remembers the first time she meet the two, it was during the Chuunin exams she believed. It was right before they started the first exam. Lee jumped right up to her and asked is she could be his girlfriend. Yeah that was probably one of the most embarrassing moments for her.

Anyhow Neji and Tenten watched Lee from behind and looked a bit embarrassed for their teammate. Even though Neji didn't show it you could tell. Once she told Lee no and went to go mop, Neji and Tenten approached them and Neji demanded to knew Sasuke's name. But Sasuke made a coolly comment that made Neji angry and Tenten blush.

Sometimes Sakura wonders if Neji was a bit angry that Sasuke made Tenten blush. But of course, no girl could resist blushing around Sasuke Uchiha back when they were younger.

After Naruto knocked some since in Neji about destiny or something, he started to change a bit and open up more. But he really opened up for Tenten then anyone else.

Soon over the few years, Neji finally got the courage to ask Tenten and be his girlfriend. And of course Tenten said yes without hesitation. And ever since then the two have never were seen without the other.

'They are so cute together.' Sakura thought as she continues to watch Neji and Tenten.

They soon came to a stop as they were now standing in front of The China Rose. Neji and Tenten went in first as Sakura and Gaara followed behind. Inside the restaurant was beautiful, there were fake rose with different colors everywhere, beautiful set round tables seated inside and outside.

The place was just as Sakura remembered; though they might have added a few things it still looked the same to her. Neji went up to the waiter and told him his name as the waiter looked through some papers until he found it. The waiter grabbed four menus and gestured them to follow. They weaved through many tables inside the restaurant until they came outside. The waiter brought them to a table outside and pulled a chair out for Tenten to sit in. Once everyone was seated, the waiter handed them the menus and left.

---------------------------------------

"Were in the world is that shirt? I did my laundry about a week ago, and I only wore it once." Kakashi said as he looked through a pile of clothes on the floor.

The silver haired ninja let out a sigh as he could not find his nice shirt. But luckily he was able to find his nice pants first then his shirt. Kakashi got up and walked over to the dressers and searched through it. But still he couldn't find that stupid shirt. Just then his phone rang. He walked over to his nightstand and picked it up.

"Hello." Kakashi said lazily.

"_Ha, Kakashi my number one rival!" _

"What do you want Gai?"

"_I was just wondering if you are up for a challenge in a classic border game_ _'Guess who.' But of course I'll win like always, so are you up to the challenge?"_

"Umm… Sorry Gai but I have plans tonight."

"_Really…What kind of plans may I ask?"_

"Just going out to get a bit to eat and run over to the book store to buy the new 'Make out Paradise.'" (I can't quite remember the name of those books he reads. But I think that's right)

"_You know Kakashi you need to find a nice girl, like me."_

"Since when did you get a girlfriend?"

"_For quite a long time now, you know her."_

"I do?"

"_Yes, it's Miss Yuffie."_

Kakashi sweat dropped and looked at the phone funny for a moment before he spoke again.

"Gai, you need to seek help."

"_WHAT IS THAT SUP- _"Kakashi hanged the phone up before Gai could finish.

The silver haired man rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out another sigh. He then senses a familiar chakra outside his bedroom door, and soon a knock came.

"Kakashi are you in there?" It was Yuffie. "Sorry that I'm a little early."

"No, no it's ok I'll be out in a minute." Kakashi said as he saw the shirt he was looking for in the closet.

He heard Yuffie's footsteps leave the door as he headed towards his closet. The Copy Ninja pulled his shirt off the hanger and put it on. He quickly checked the mirror and grabbed his wallet and headed out the door. He entered the living room and was greeted by a smile from Yuffie, who was sitting on his couch.

"You ready to go?" The black haired woman asked.

Kakashi returned the smile and nodded. The Sand kunoichi jumped up from the couch and headed towards the door with Kakashi.

-------------------------------------------

"Welcome to the China Rose, setting for one?"

"Yes, but I'm looking for someone. Did a boy my age with blood red hair come in here with a woman with pink hair?" asked a young man with raven black hair.

"Why yes, I believe their sitting outside." The waiter said as he brought him to a table, close to the door lending to the outside tables. "Here is your menu Mister…"

"Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered.

The waiter nodded and left. Sasuke took a quick glace at the menu as he tried looking out the door at the same. But didn't see them from where he was. He moved his chair to the other side of the table, in hopes to find them and he did. He lend back on his chair as far as he could to see both Sakura and Gaara. But was surprise to see Neji and Tenten with them. Sasuke quickly sat up strait and tried to hide from their view.

'Great, I wasn't expecting Neji Hyuuga here. There goes my plan out the door.' Sasuke thought to himself.

The truth was that Sasuke was planning on coming here and fight Gaara and take Sakura with him. He heard that Kazekage and a pink haired woman were headeding for the China Rose, and made his way here. But he wasn't expecting Neji and Tenten to be here at all. Over the past few years Sasuke as learned very well about Neji's abilities and short temper. And the last thing he need was any angry Neji.

"This is going to be hard now." Sasuke whispered to himself.

---------------------------------------

"If Tenten and Neji wouldn't help me then I'll do it all by myself!" Lee shouted as he marched down the street.

Lee to also heard that the Kazekage and Sakura head to the China Rose. And Lee to as a plan like Sasuke's.

"I'm coming my dear Sakura!" Lee shouted.

-----------------------------------------

"Man this place has great food." Tenten said as she took a bite out of her steak.

"I knew I came here once and I loved the food. But it's so expensive here." Sakura said as she took a bite out of her chicken pasta.

The two girls chatted as Gaara and Neji talked a little as they ate their meals as well. And not to far off was Sasuke watching them as his food came to.

"TenTen I want to thank you and Neji for being supportive for me and Gaara." Sakura whispered so the boys wouldn't hear.

"Why wouldn't we be supportive?" Tenten whispered back.

"Well, I was scared that you guys wouldn't be happy for us and try to tare us apart. That's why I didn't want anyone to know." said Sakura as she looks down at her food.

"Sakura, I know that at first when we heard the news we didn't handle it well. But it was quite a shocking and it took us quite a bit to let it sink, but we're very happy for you." Tenten smiled sweetly.

Sakura was at the edge of cry but held her tears back as she smiled back at Tenten. She was so glad that she and Tenten have become great friends. Sakura had always admired Tenten, because she was strong and naturally beautiful without make-up. There were times that Sakura would be a bit jealous of her, but it never last long. But what she really wished was that she was like Tenten.

"Tenten, I'm glad that I have a friend like you." The pink haired kunoichi whispered.

"And I'm glad to have a friend like you to Sakura." The weapon mistress whispered back.

"NEJI!!! TENTEN!!!"

------------------------------------------

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he couldn't hear a darn thing they were saying. He could get closer, but didn't want to risk the Hyuuga using his Byakugan to find him. So he would have to do with what he had. Heck he was lucky enough that they hadn't notice him yet. Sasuke's thoughts were broken when a flash of green at the entrance caught his eye.

It was Rock Lee, and he had a determent look in his eyes. Sasuke panicked a little when Lee was heading towards. Luckily the waiter left his menu when he order. Sasuke quickly grabbed it and hid behind it so Lee could see him as he pasted by.

Lee headed towards the outside tables and was oblivious when he past Sasuke. Once outside he looked out and saw many people sitting until his gaze land on a pink and red heads. But his mouth it the floor with shock as he saw his two teammates with them.

"NEJI!!! TENTEN!!!" Lee shouted with shock as everyone in and outside the restaurant stared at him.

Gaara, Neji, Tenten and Sakura whipped their heads around was greeted by a shocked looking Lee. Tenten panicked a bit and got out of her chair and walked towards Lee.

"Lee, just remember that were out in public and you know how I hate to be embarrassed in front of strangers." Tenten said nervously as she tried to calm Lee.

"You and Neji betrayed me!" Lee started to cry.

"No, it's not true we didn't betray you." Tenten said as she looked over to Neji with a look that said 'help me here'".

Neji let out a sigh and got up as Gaara and Sakura got up as well with Neji. The Hyuuga kept his normal face on as he walked towards Tenten and stood next to her.

"Look man, you and Sasuke need to get over this and expect it. It's obvious that Sakura likes Gaara and wants to be with him. So get over it." Neji said harshly.

"B-But you don't know how it feels to lose the one you love to one of your greatest rivals!" Lee shouted a bit loud that caused everyone to watch the scene.

Sakura and Tenten blushed in embarrassment as everyone was watching them now. Great, they felt like they were part of a show for them during dinner.

Gaara quickly grow annoyed and could tell that Neji was to. And to make it even worse Sakura and Tenten were embarrassed. And Gaara felt like he didn't want to deal with this right now in front of all these people.

Soon his sand whirled around him, Sakura, Tenten, Neji and Lee and transported them some where else and left their bill.

Sasuke cursed under his breath as they disappeared, again. And this time he had no leads to know where they went to. He asked for his bill and was shocked to see the price. The Uchiha pulled out his wallet and looked through it too see what he had. He then started to laugh nervously as the waiter came.

"Is their a problem sir." The waiter asked with a smile.

"Well… Yes, it's that I can't quite pay bill." Sasuke continued to laugh nervously, but quickly stopped when the waiter glared at him.

'Grrreeeaaatttt…" Sasuke thought.

-------------------------------------

Five whirls of sand soon appeared at the train grounds and reviled four Leaf nins and one Sand nin.

"That's better." The Kazekage muttered.

"Lee, you have to try to understand." Sakura finally spoke as she walked towards Lee. "I want you to know that I do love you, but more like brother, like Naruto."

"I know Sakura, but it's so hard to let go of you." Lee sniffed a bit.

"I knew, but you have to move on. After all there are plenty of girls in our village that would love to go out with a great guy like you, right guys." Sakura turned towards the others.

"Of course, you'll find the right girl Lee. You've got a wonderful smile, cheerful personality, great strange and well… good looks." Tenten spoke.

"See Lee you're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you." Sakura smiled as she saw Lee cheer up a bit.

"I guess your right. But I well still love you my dear Sakura. And if I had to lose you to someone I'm glad it Gaara. And I just want to see you happy, so you have my blessing!" Lee gave her the good guy smile.

"Thank you Lee." Sakura smiled back.

**Finally Lee as given up on chasing Sakura! But Sasuke doesn't give up that easily.**


	15. Chapter 15:Leaving Konoha

**There are two more chapters left after this one!**

Chapter 15: Leaving Konoha

The last couple of days have been quiet since Lee expected the idea of Sakura and Gaara. And there had been no signs of Sasuke anywhere. Well that's not completely true, Shino said that he seen him around the China Rose a lot lately. But anyhow it has been pretty quiet for Sakura and Gaara.

It was nice for them now that they could go out in public together, even though the people thought it was very strange and they shouldn't be together, but let it go. They knew better then to take something precious away from the Kazekage, unless they had a death wish or something. But the main reason why the people let it go was of the Hokage. She was very supportive of the two and told the people that their relationship well helps strengthen the bond between the Leaf and Sand Villages.

Yes everything was wonderful… Expect that it was almost time for Gaara and his family to leave. Yuffie recently received a letter from Sand saying that they need the Kazekage to come back as soon as he can. It seems that the Village Hidden in Among the Stones want to try to make a peace treaty with Sand. And Yuffie said that it's also their way for apologizing to the Kazekage for have Deidara, one of their missing nins, for kidnapping him.

But Gaara paid no attention to it as he didn't care what their nin did to him. Well he did when he was being kidnapped, but pushed that thought in the back of his mind. All that Gaara really cared about was becoming allies with Earth country and nothing more.

"When are you living?" Sakura asked as she sat next to Gaara on her couch.

"Tomorrow." He answered as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his lap.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She cuddled up to him.

"I do to, but I have been waiting for the Earth country to agree with the peace treaty that I did a month ago. And as the Kazekage I can't let this slip through me figures." The red head explained as he stocked her short pink hair.

"I understand." She smiled up to him. "I'm just glad you came for my birthday and stayed as long as you could." She buried her face in his chest.

"I love you, my little cherry blossom." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Raccoon." She mumbled in his chest.

Gaara lifted her chin so that she was facing him now. Their faces were so close that their noses touched as they gazed at each other. Sakura let out a small giggle as Gaara's breath tickled her skin. He let a smile grace across his lips as he watches her giggle. He loved that giggle of hers it always send a shiver up his spine, a good shiver.

The red head lead forward and captured her lips with his. She let out a small laugh as he darted his tongue in her mouth. He loved her taste and somehow finds himself clinging to it like a drug. My god how much he was going to miss kissing her senseless until their lungs burn for the need of air.

But his duties as the Kazekage came first. And he needed to get back to Suna and deal with that stupid peace treaty. These were one of those moments that he hated being the Kazekage. But there was nothing he could do about it.

Soon his lips left hers and started to travel down her neck. She let out another giggle as he licked and nipped as her neck. He gentle pushed her back on the couch and lay on top of her as he continued to kiss her neck. Her hands snaked under his shirt and started to rub his back as she was rewarded with a purr.

The red head quickly removed his lips from her neck as he pulled her shirt over her head and through it across the room. But before Sakura could realize what just happen, Gaara crashed his lips with hers.

"Gaara… we shouldn't…" she said in between the kiss as she felt Gaara's hand snaking its way don't her pants.

"Were not." He smirked as he continued with his task.

He ordered his sand to lock the door and windows and shut off the lights. The only thing that lit up the room was the full moon in the night sky. And soon he order his sand to take them to her bedroom.

(Note: They didn't do _it_. I don't care what you think they didn't to it, Gaara has to much respect for her.)

-----------------------------------------

"Finally I paid off that stupid bill." The Uchiha growl and yet cheered at the same time.

It took him about four days to pay the bill by doing odd jobs there. And it was all a pain but the dishes, which he got the hang of it in no time. But all in all it sucked big time. When they told him that he paid for what he owed, he almost jumped for joy. Almost but didn't, but he did raced out of that place before you could say kunai.

Sasuke stretched his arms over his head as walked down one of the many roads of Konoha. It was easy to say that he was still angry at the red head Kazekage for touching his blossom, and making the Hyuuga side with him! Ok he knew that he and Neji never really got along that well but he never expected him to side with the monster.

Oh he was going to make that monster pay for sure. After all it was kind of his fault that he had to work at the restaurant in the first place. And the first thing he was going to do is make his blossom coming running to him from that monster. But as long as Gaara was in the Leaf Village there wasn't much for him to do. So for now he'll have to wait for him to leave, after all the Kazekage has to return to his village.

"Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke looked forward to see Kiba and Akamaru walking towards him.

"Hey." Sasuke waved at the two.

"So are you going to go say your good byes?" Kiba asked as he stocked Akamaru's large head.

"Say goodbye?" Sasuke titled his head to the side and stared at Kiba.

"Yeah to Gaara and his family, didn't you know that there leaving today?" it was Kiba's turn to title his head to the side.

"No I didn't, thanks for the heads up." The raven haired boy gave a fake smile that was almost creepy.

"Umm… Sure, see you around…" Kiba gave a small wave and walked away with Akamaru.

Sasuke gave a small wave himself and walked the other way as a smirk graced across his lips.

'It looks like its time to put my plan into action.' He though to himself as an evil chuckle escapes his lips. 'And when you come back next time Gaara, Sakura will be head over heels over me again and forget all about you.'

--------------------------------------------

"Please don't leave!" Gai cried as he held on to Yuffie's legs.

"I have to go home Gai. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro need me." Yuffie sweat dropped as she tried to pull her leg back.

"But you just got here! Gai continued to cry.

"Gai let go of her, she needs to go home." Kakashi said in a calm voice when he was really saying is 'Let go of my girlfriend she's not yours she mine!'

As the adults were saying their good byes the teens were saying theirs.

"Man do you guys really have to go." Naruto whined.

"Yes, I have some very important matters that I need to deal with back home." Gaara said with his emotionless face.

"I-I hope y-you all h-have a s-safe t-trip." Hinata shuttered as she stood next to Naruto.

Now that people started to know about Sakura and Gaara, Naruto didn't have to keep their relationship a secret anymore. He was finally able to get the courage to ask Hinata out! And of course she said yes without hesitation or shuttering at all.

"Thanks, and we hope you guys could come and visit if you have the chance." Temari spoke.

"We will." Tenten smiled as she stood next to Lee and Neji.

"Yes! We well try, but you most also must try to come back and visit us!" Lee gave them a good guy smile.

Kankuro laughed. "Don't worry, I sure we will."

"It seems that it's almost noon, judging by the sun above us." Neji said as he looked up at the sky.

The Kazekage nodded his head and took a quick look at the sun. It seems that Neji was right and they needed to get going soon. He shifted his gaze back to the others, until his eyes finally landed on his pink haired beauty. She was smiling one of her sweetest smiles, but in her eyes he could see that she was sad that he was leaving.

"You can cry if you want." Kazekage spoke.

Sakura was taken back by what he said, but soon tears started poring down her eyes. No one said anything and scooted back a bit to the let couple say good bye.

Gaara slowly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest as she continues to cry. Gaara didn't say anything as they held each other, he kissed the top of her head and started to rock side to side.

"Come back soon." Sakura whispered.

"I will." Gaara lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly.

They kissed for a few minutes and then broke away. Her tears stopped but the red head whipped away the remaining tears on her cheeks. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of his soft hand on her cheek.

"Gai people are watching!"

They both broke their gaze and looked over at the adults. Gai was still clinging to Yuffie's leg as Kakashi tried to pull him off. Everyone's gaze turned to their senseis as they sweat dropped at the scene.

"We better go save Yuffie from Gai-sensei." Neji sighed.

They all went over, except Gaara and Sakura, and helped Kakashi pulled Gai off of Yuffie's leg.

"Sakura." Gaara looked down at her as she looked up at him. "We need to get going."

"I know." She said as tears started to form in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"I love you." He gave a quick peek on her lips.

"I love you too." She whispered as she buried her face in his chest again.

As soon as Yuffie was free from Gai, the couple broke apart. Sakura watched Gaara and his family leaving through the gates and took off for Suna.

"You ok Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"I'll be fine Tenten. I think I'll head home, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Sakura waved good bye and left.

The others waved bye as she head back home. It was easy to say that Sakura was sad but didn't let it get to her. When she and Gaara first started going out, she knew that his duties came first then her. But sometimes she wishes that she came first then those stupid duties of his.

'**Maybe we should ask him not to be the Kazekage anymore.'**

'Are you crazy, we can't ask him that!'

'**But you hate being second best right.'**

'I guess so… But still we can't ask him that, being the Kazekage is important to him.'

After that her inner self became quiet as she walked the rest of the way home in silence. She was about a block away from her apartment when she felt a familiar chakra behind her that she did not want to be alone with.

"Hello Sakura."

**Ow I would who that could be? Is it our favorite raven haired boy?**


	16. Angry Author's Note!

**Angry Author's Note!**

**I have just received a review from this Cookie () and I have one thing to say to her/him. BURN IN HELL!!! What are you some sort of grammer teacher! At the beginning of the chapter I said I had a disability in reading and writing, and I'm trying to do my best here! **

**But it seems that this Cookie () ingored it and called this the worst Naruto writing in the history of fan fiction and said that I tried too fuse Naruto to some crappy western anime. And I have on idea where she/he got that idea!**

**And if Cookie () is reading this I curse you and send all of the ghosts from 13 Ghost to haunt you until the day you die! I would have send this letter to her/him in private, but since I can't this is the next best thing. And you are very mean and terrible person to pick on some with a disability!**

**Again I curse you and send all of the ghosts to haunt you!**

**-huffs and puffs-**

**Sorry everyone who had to read this, but that just made me so angry that I had to say something! So sorry again and I hope you guys well still read the rest of the story.**

**It's that I get very angry at this kind of stuff, it just makes me feel bad about myself. And lately I have been holding all this anger inside that just wanted to burst out. Sorry again if I sounded mean but it just really up sets me. **


	17. Chapter 16:Raven vs Raccoon

**I like to thank everyone for backing me up on that stupied review. I'm glad to know that I have a lot of loyal reviewers out there to. **

**This is a bit of a warning to anyone who sends a review like that to me. I will not be afraid to lash out to anyone that calls my stories the worse and think that I have trouble grammer. But little tips are fine as long as I know you are enjoying the story.**

**And I guesss you all have figured that I have a bit of a nasty temper. Well the reason why is that I don't want anybody to think that I'm push over because I'm not. So there for don't mess with me. -smiles-**

**And last I'm sad to say that the next chapter is the last. So enjoy this one.**

Chapter 16: Raven vs. Raccoon

"H-Hi Sasuke, how are you?" Sakura asked nervously as she turns around to face him. "What brings you here?"

"I just thought I would go for a walk." He stepped closer as Sakura took a step back.

"Oh really, that's nice." Sakura smiled a bit.

"I would have stopped by at the gates to say good bye to the monster, but I had other things to do." A small smirk graced across his lips.

Sakura shivered a bit and felt the hairs on her neck stand on the edge.

'He knows that Gaara is gone. But he wouldn't try anything with Naruto, Lee and Neji around… would he?'

'**Who the hell knows, but I say run for it.'**

'But where, as soon as I run he'll catch me before I can move.'

'**Then we need to come up with something that will throw him off.'**

'Like what?'

Inner Sakura thinking, **'I got it!'**

Sasuke stepped closer as Sakura kept her ground. She watched the raven haired boy make his way towards her until she saw her chance to get away comes.

"Sasuke is that Itachi behind you!" she shouted.

"What where!?" Sasuke whirled behind him and saw no signs of his brother.

He cursed under his breath for falling for that stupid trick. He turned around to face Sakura again to only find that she was gone. He slapped his hand to his forehead and cursed him self for being an idiot. But he quickly picked up her chakra trail and went after her.

------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe he fell for that." Sakura giggled as she raced towards the Hokage's tower.

Even though it was a bit mean to Sasuke since he is searching for his brother to kill him. But it was the only thing that came to her since he would never turn down a chance to take on his brother. Sometimes she pity Sasuke for living in a world of revenge and the search of power. She understands why he lives in that world, but he can't always stay in that world forever. He needs to realize that there is more to life then power and revenge.

Quickly she felt a strong chakra catching up to her and fast. She didn't need to think twice to know who it belonged to. Pumping more chakra into her feet, she took off towards the Hokage's tower. But soon she felt Sasuke's chakra in front of her! Quickly she took a sharp turn and started to move away from the tower.

'Great, he is making me move farther away from Tsunade and she was my only chance.' She started to panic.

----------------------------------------

The sand family ran through the forest tree tops as they head back to Suna. Gaara and Yuffie took the lead as Temari and Kankuro to the back. The journey was quiet as neither one dared to speak, which was fine as they enjoyed the sounds of the forest.

Yuffie look over at Gaara to see his emotionless face, but is eyes betrayed him. He was sad that they were leaving Konoha. And most of all he was sad that he was leaving Sakura. She frowned to see the sadness in his eyes. She always hated seeing her little boy so sad, it broke her heart.

When she first met the boy she could see the pain in his eyes, but only for a minute since he hid his emotions very well. But the pain in his eyes her hurt to see a boy as young as him to be hurting on the inside. So now she felt like she needs to protect him the villagers, the world and even himself. But she knew that she couldn't protect him forever and he needs to face them.

She shifted her gaze in front of her as they continued to jump from tree to tree. She needed to do something to make him happy again, even though he doesn't show it. But what could she do for him; the only thing that came to mind was Sakura. The pink haired girl was the only thing that pretty much made Gaara happy. Maybe… there was a way to get Sakura to come to Suna.

Quickly she jumped back a little to Temari and Kankuro. They both looked at her with questionable looks, but Yuffie just smiled. She gestured Kankuro to go up with Gaara and leave them be. He didn't question it and did as he was told.

"What's up mom?" Temari titled her head to the side.

"Temari, I need to ask you something very important." The black haired woman smiled.

As the girls talked, Gaara was having a conversation of his own in his head.

'**I still don't like the idea of leaving our blossom.' **Shukaku growled.

'I don't like it either but we don't have a choice, I'm needed back in Suna.'

'**Then we should have marked her as ours last night.'**

'Is sex all you ever care about?'

'**Well there's killing, but it's hard to say as they are my top two.' **The demon sheepishly grinned.

'Great I'm stuck with a horny demon.'

'**Call me whatever you want but you know I'm right.**

'Do not.'

'**Do to.'**

'Do not!'

'**Do to!**

'DO NOT!!!'

'**DO TO!!!'**

"Gaara."

"WHAT!!!" Gaara shouted behind him as he came to a dead stop with everyone else.

"Don't take that tone with me young man!" Yuffie shouted back.

"Sorry." Gaara mumbled.

"It's alright. Anyhow we need to go back to the Konoha, I have something _very _important to talk to with the Hokage." She smiled sweetly.

Gaara raised an 'eyebrow.' "Like what?"

------------------------------------------

Sakura felt her energy drop quickly as she continued to run through the forest tree tops. But Sasuke was still gaining on her and quickly catching up to her. Why could the raven haired boy leave her alone? Was it because she was with Gaara and it was one sick twisted game to see who gets her? Hell no! She wasn't going to be some sort of price for them; though Gaara wasn't really playing he was just trying to protect her. And she only wanted to be with her Sand nin and no one else.

Quickly she felt an increase in Sasuke's charka meaning he was close to her now. But what really scared her was what would he do when he caught up to her? Even if she didn't use most of her chakra running from him she still wouldn't stand a chance in a fight him. Though strong as she, she would probably lose in 5 minutes.

But it seems that luck was on her side when she felt two very familiar chakras. The first was weak but still strong enough to fight, as the other one was _huge_ but also drained like the other. Even though they were weak she was just happy to see.

'Thank god it's Naruto and Hinata.' And with that thought she pumped almost all of her chakra to her feet and sprit forward.

In no time she saw the hipper active blonde spar with his blue haired girlfriend. They both quickly stopped and turned their gaze to see Sakura jumping out of the forest and landing right in front of them. She looked tried as she fell to her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sakura are you alright!" Naruto quickly ran up to her along with Hinata.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

But before the pink haired kunoichi could answer Sasuke jumped out of the forest and stood a couple of feet away. He to look a bit tired from the running but still had a lot of chakra left.

"Sasuke what do you think your doing!?" Naruto shouted.

"I just wanted to talk to Sakura and then she took off on me." said the raven haired boy.

"The only reason you came to me is when you learned that Gaara left!" Sakura shouted this time.

"That… maybe true, but tell me Sakura. Why is that monster better then me?" Sasuke glared at her.

"You want to know why?" Sakura got up on her feet. "I'll tell you. Before the Chuunin exams I have given you so many chances to win my heart! But you turned me down every time and when you were going with Orochimaru I told you that I loved you! But no, you said 'Thank you' and knocked me out! Sasuke you have never showed me any love towards me so why should I show you!"

"B-Breath Sakura, breath." Hinata patted Sakura's back shoulder.

Sasuke had a look of shock on his face from her out burst but quickly recovered from it.

"Well Sasuke, you heard her so beat it." Naruto ordered.

"Sorry Naruto but I'm not leaving with out Sakura." The Uchiha took a step forward.

"Y-You l-leave Sakura a-alone." Hinata stood in front of her friend.

"Yeah, what Hinata said!" Naruto did the same.

Sasuke chuckled and took another step forward. "Do you two really think you can stop me with what chakra you have left?"

Naruto cursed under his breath as he knew that Sasuke was right. He and Hinata were almost out of chakra and couldn't stand a chance against him. Quickly he and Hinata took their fighting stands and watched Sasuke come towards them.

"They may not have enough chakra but I do."

Soon a huge whirl of sand appeared in front of Sasuke, as it blinded him and the others. Once it died down three figurers stood where the huge whirl of sand was.

Sakura was the first one to open her eyes and gasp in surprise. There standing in all his glory with his siblings was her red head prince.

"Gaara!" Sakura shouted with joy.

As soon as Sakura said his name everyone quickly opened their eyes to see Gaara and his siblings. Of course Naruto and Hinata were happy to see him, but Sasuke was a different story.

"Why are you here Gaara? I thought you were heading back to Suna." Sasuke tried to ask in a clam voice but failed.

"I should ask you the same thing Uchiha." Gaara growled. "Temari, Kankuro, I deal with him alone."

Both of his siblings didn't say anything and only nodded their heads. They quickly jumped back to join Naruto, Hinata and Sakura. Once his siblings were out of the way, the young Kazekage got into fighting stance as did Sasuke.

Sasuke was the first to move as he charged towards Gaara with a kunai in his left hand. He attacked the Kazekage but it was blocked by Gaara's sand. Quickly Sasuke spend around as he tried to kick Gaara but that to was blocked. Sasuke soon felt the sand crawling up his arm and leg, and fast. Sasuke quickly jumped back as the sand let him go.

But before he did he attached an explosive to the sand. The explosive went off and sent the sand flying everywhere. Gaara eyes widen a bit in surprise as his sand flied everywhere. Sasuke smirked and saw his chance as he through three kunai knives at the red head. One hit Gaara's left shoulder but the other two were blocked by the sand. Gaara quickly pulled the kunai out of his shoulder and held it in his hand as he charged for the Uchiha.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and pulled out another kunai knife out of his pouch and charged for the Kazekage as well. A loud 'cling' sound was heard as both kunai knives met. Both ninjas struggled to keep their stance as their knives still met.

"Give it up Uchiha, she doesn't like you anymore." Gaara smirked a bit.

"And how do you know." The Uchiha asked.

"She told me that he loves me." Gaara answered.

Sasuke smirked. "So what, she told me that loved me and wait for me. But it seems that was a liar."

"Shut up!" Gaara shouted and punched Sasuke in the face.

The raven haired boy flied a few feet away from Gaara and landed on the dirt hard. Quickly Sasuke got up from the ground and charge for Gaara as he charged for him. They both were about to hit each other until a huge puff of smoke appeared.

"That's enough you to!" yelled a very familiar voice from the smoke.

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17:Let’s try this again

**This is the last Chapter! I like to thank all of my loyal reviewers out there for making this story a big hit!**

**And for all you NejiXTenten fans out there, check out my lastest story **_Life Hates Me. _**But I f you want another good GaaraXSakura story from me, then check out **_Who's The Monster here._

**I hope you enjoy the last chapter!**

Chapter 17: Let's try this again

"That's enough you two!"

The smoke soon cleared and there standing was Tsunade and she did not look happy at all. Yuffie was also with her as the smoke cleared and she to wasn't very happy either.

"Lord Kazekage, would you mind telling me what happening here?" Tsunade asked but came out as more of an order.

Gaara didn't say anything because he didn't like to be told what to do. He turned his head to the side and looked at his hipper active friend to do the talking instead of him. After all Naruto was here before he came to fight Sasuke. Naruto nodded his head as he understood what Gaara wanted him to do.

"Tsunade." Naruto called out.

The Hokage turned her gaze to Naruto and didn't say anything as she knew that Naruto would be one to talk.

"Hinata and I were sparring out here until Sakura came running out of the forest. She looked really tired and fell to her knees as if she had been running for a long time. Then the next thing we knew was that Sasuke came out right after Sakura. And then I asked him to leave but no, he wouldn't leave without Sakura and knew that Gaara wasn't around." Naruto informed the Hokage.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled under his breath.

"Is this true Sasuke Uchiha?" Tsunade looked over to the Uchiha. "As soon as you learned that the Kazekage was gone you went after Sakura?"

Sasuke just glared at her and didn't say a word.

"Sasuke, answer me." Tsunade demanded.

"Yeah…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke, when you first came back from Orochimaru I let you slide without punishment. But I warned you that if you pulled anything I this you well be punished and you are going to!" Tsunade shouted as she came closer to the Uchiha. "So what do you have to say for yourself?!"

Now Sasuke was never the one to show fear in front of his enemies. But Tsunade was a different story. He has witness her inhuman strength once or twice and is fully aware of her abilities. He knew better then to question her since she is the Hokage after all. Sasuke stepped back a little as you could see the look of nervousness on his face. He didn't say anything and dropped his head in shame almost.

"Sasuke, report to my office first thing tomorrow morning for your punishment. Do you understand?" Tsunade asked but was more like an order.

"Hai…" The raven haired boy mumbled.

"Good." The Hokage said as she walked over to the Kazekage.

Sakura was healing his shoulder when the Hokage came to the group. Luckily his shoulder didn't need much healing as the cut wasn't that deep. Once Sakura was finished Tsunade spoke.

"I'm very sorry lord Kazekage for Sasuke's behavior. I well see to it that his punishment fits his crime." The blonde woman apologized.

"Hn." Was all that Gaara said.

"Oh, and Sakura I need to talk to you about something very important." Tsunade smiled at her student.

"Yes Tsunade-sensei?" said Sakura.

"I'm sending you on a mission that you and you alone can go on. And I'm not sure how long it well take." Sensei spoke.

"But Tsuna- Please don't interrupt me Sakura." Her sensei cut her off.

The pink haired kunoichi nodded her head and listened to her sensei as she continued with the mission details.

"You're going to one of our neighboring villages to help their medics improve their skills. They have been doing well on their own but need someone to help them. I can't go so there for I'm sending to you. Now your mission well starts in an hour so go home and report to the gate as soon as you can." Tsunade finished.

"Hai…" Sakura groan and lowered her head. "This is sucks."

"Sorry Sakura but Suna is in direr need of a medic." The Hokage said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Wait." Sakura lifted her head. "Did you say Suna?"

Tsunade smiled. "Yes Sakura you are going to Suna!"

"What!?" Both Gaara and Sasuke shouted.

Of course Gaara's shout was happy, because his pink haired beauty was going with him back to Suna where he'll stay close to her. But Sasuke's shout was of anger and shock at the same time. He couldn't believe that the Hokage was sending Sakura away with that monster. He was about to protest when Tsunade shat him a warning glare.

"Wait when did this happen?" Naruto ask.

"I think I can fill in that." Yuffie spoke up. "When we were on our way back to Suna, I notice how sad Gaara was. I tried to think of a way to make him happy but Sakura was the only thing that came to mind. Soon an idea came to me but I need to make sure that it would work. So I talked to Temari and asked her…"

"She asked me how our medics back home were doing. They are fine but not great medics and they could do better. So that's when Yuffie started thinking about what I told her and came up with a great idea." Temari looked over to her adoptive mother.

"That's when I told you Gaara that we need to go back to Konoha. I need to speak with the Hokage about sending Sakura with us to Suna so she could teach our medics." said Yuffie.

"But as soon as we entered Konoha, Gaara since Sakura's low chakra and Sasuke's. So we went after them as Yuffie headed to the Hokage tower to speak with the Hokage." Kankuro added.

"So I spoke with Tsunade and she was more then happy to let it happen. And once that was settled we headed off to find you kids and… well here we are." the haired woman finished.

"Sakura I'm going to miss you!" Naruto shouted as he wrapped his arms around Sakura and hugged her.

"Yes we well miss you Sakura. Now hurry and go home and pack, the Kazekage needs to return to his village." And with that Tsunade disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto finally let Sakura go as everyone went up to talk to Sakura, except Gaara and Sasuke. The young Kazekage was closer to the group then Sasuke was, but still kept his distance. He looked back at the Uchiha to see him staring at Sakura and others and then shifted his gaze to the red head.

They both glared at each other as if they knew what the other was thinking about Sakura. Sasuke took one last glance at Sakura and turn back to Gaara and mouthed the words 'This isn't over,' and then disappeared.

Gaara made no move to go after Sasuke as it would only cause more trouble. Looking back to his kunoichi he couldn't help but think about what Sasuke said earlier to him. 'So what, she told me that she loved me and wait for me. But it seems that was a lie.' Those words hit him hard and couldn't help but wonder if they were true.

------------------------------------------

"What to bring, what to bring." Sakura mumbled to herself as she packed her bag.

Gaara stood behind her in her room as she packed her bag as fast as she could. Looking over to the pictures on her wall he spotted some of her family, but mostly of her friends. He looked over to her bed to see a picture hanging over to. It was a picture of a raccoon and a fox sleeping under a cherry blossom tree.

He figured that picture must had been from Naruto as very few people could figure out the hidden meaning to it. Of course now he wonders how in the world the blonde found a picture like that. Naruto must have requested a picture to be made or something.

Slowly he shifted his gaze to her bed side table to see her grabbing something and stuffing it in her bag. Now he wondered what the item she stuffed in her bag was, because he didn't get a good look at it.

"What's that?" Gaara asked.

Sakura stopped and looked over to Gaara. She smiled and pulled the item out of the bag to show him. His eyes widen a bit but not much, but he was shocked. It was the gift he gave her for her birthday. The stuffed raccoon that had a picture frame in its hands. And in the frame was a picture of her sleeping in his arms under a cherry blossom tree.

"Why are you packing that?" He asked again.

"Because I love it and I want to bring." She smiled sweetly.

He just nodded his head as he watched her continue with her packing. Once she finished she swan her bag over her shoulder and head out the door with Gaara. The two walked down the street as they made their way back to the gates where Yuffie, Temari and Kankuro are waiting.

"Sakura I need to ask you something." Gaara spoke as he stopped walking.

Sakura stopped as well and turned to him as if telling to go on.

"Do you love me like you loved Sasuke?" the red head asked.

Sakura stared at him for a moment, trying to make sure she heard him right. Did she love Gaara like she loved Sasuke? Of course not! The love she had towards the sand nin was much different from the love she had towards Sasuke. The love for the Uchiha was just a silly little crush that didn't have much meaning to. But the love for Gaara was much different. Every time she was around him she would get nervous and when he spoke she felt shivers run down her spine. She still wasn't sure how to explain it but she knew that they were much different from Sasuke.

"No Gaara. The love I feel towards you is much different from the feelings I have towards Sasuke. I'm… not sure how to explain it but I know that I truly do love you and only you" She smiled.

Gaara felt his heart melt at her words, she truly did love him. Before Sakura knew what happen, Gaara quickly wrapped him arms around her and gave her passionate kiss. Once she realized what happen she returned the kiss. After a few minutes they broke the kiss and gazed into each others eyes.

"We should get going." He spoke.

Sakura giggled and nodded her head as they sprinted off to the gates. There they saw Gaara's family waiting for their arrival so they could take off.

Once they reached them, five headed off to Suna where hopefully things won't be as crazy as they were in the Konoha. But it didn't matter as Gaara was just happy that he'll be close to his blossom.

-The End-

**It's the end finally! Please leave your reviews!**


	19. Important Note!

**Important Note!**

**Alright everyone, I wasn't really planning on doing a sequal but since you all loved this story I'll do one. But I'm not sure when I'll do it. All I can say is that I can only do two stories at a time and no one. But as soon as one of them is close to finishing I'll do a sequal! And I already got a title for it, so look out for **_'It's worse in Suna'_

**And thanks for making this story a big hit!**


End file.
